A Rude Awakening
by didiWhamy
Summary: What happenes when you wake up in an unknown place? No family. No friends. But four strange..ly hot guys? First Story.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

As I slowly opened my eyes, I found I was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. It was not the same ceiling that was in my room; no… this ceiling was made of glass, and I was looking out into the night. Where was I? I didn't remember how I got there. I felt much too comfortable. My head, though aching felt as if it were on a pillow. I felt a scab on my head, as I slowly sat up, and examined the room. I was sweating, and my long brown hair was damp on my neck. The wall facing the outside was also made of glass. What I could make of the view was a river, surrounded by heavy forest. The bed was pushed to the far left of the room which it dominated. The frame of the bed was metallic and black. On the opposite wall to the bed, there stood an enormous CD collection. I looked towards the door, and thought about making a run for it. The problem was, I didn't know who or _what _I was running from. I looked back to the glass wall and noticed a black leather couch pushed up against it. There on the couch lay a boy. He seemed about thirteen, maybe fourteen. He was asleep from what I could tell. His skin illuminated by the moonlight. I couldn't remove my gaze from the beautiful child. I saw his eyelids flicker, and he met my gaze.

"You're finally awake!" He practically screamed. "Took you long enough… I know you probably have a TON of questions but those can wait. Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you anything?" The boy was right, I did have a lot of questions, but I couldn't seem to find my voice to ask them. "Let me get you some water." He exclaimed as he got up and walked (more like glided) to the door.

"Wait…" I managed to croak out. "Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?" my voice was starting to sound frantic… my mom had always said I was prone to overreaction.

"I'll explain everything later." And with that he was gone. I leaned back against the backboard of the bed and let out a deep sigh. The most surprising thing was that I wasn't scared (well I was scared, but not as much as I thought I would be, gathering the situation.) Before my sigh had ended, the boy was back with a glass of water. He turned on the lights, which were on both sides of the bed.

"Here." He handed me the glass. "Now, let's clarify a couple of details first." He said as he sat down at the other end of the bed cross-legged. I took a sip of the water and waited for him to continue. His voice sounded of wind chimes, how beautiful it was. His hair black as night, as were his eyes. His face was at the point of losing its roundness and becoming more masculine. "Firstly, my name is Julian. I'm about to give you a quick background check before I tell the rest of my family that you have awoken. I live with my three brothers and am the youngest. The first of my brothers is the eldest William. He's the one I consider the peace keeper around this house. He's twenty five years of age. Victor the second eldest is the one who usually likes to be the centre of attention. Though he also is the one most prone to violence. He likes to fight, gamble and so forth, he is nineteen. Last but not least my brother Jesse. This is his room. He was the least in favour of keeping you here, but he's not that bad once you get to know him. He is eighteen. I am thirteen by the way. Enough about us though, what's your name?" I was so distracted by the beautiful young boys' voice; I had forgotten my own name. I stumbled for words.

"My name is Mia, uhm… I'm eighteen. How did I get here? Where am I anyway? I just want to go home!" I practically screamed.

"It's alright Mia… there is no need to be frightened. Do you remember anything before you came here?" Julian asked, trying to calm my hysteria.

"No, that's what I've been trying to figure out!" My voice still frantic.

"Then the news I have to carry isn't pleasant. Now, I would appreciate you let me speak, and ask questions when I finish." He waited.

"Alright…" I said, fear spreading through my body instantly.

"Let's start with how you got here… I carried you. Why you are here, because I couldn't leave you unconscious at the side of the road. Why would you be at the side of the road you may ask? I say this with a heavy heart Mia… I was running along my usual path, when I saw your car flip and set on fire… I was only able to manage to retrieve you, and am extremely sorry to tell you that both your parents have passed." His eyes dropped as he said that last sentence.

"My p…parents are d…dead?" I stuttered. I felt my throat tighten, and water well up in my eyes.

"Oh please don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you! I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't have told you yet! " Julian exclaimed frantically, trying to calm me. I burst into a fit of tears. My bangs fell and covered my tear-filled eyes.

"I just need some time to be alone please." I said my voice cracking. He left me alone then, and I cried for a couple of hours, until I couldn't cry any longer. I drifted away into sleep.

I was cold, but didn't have the strength in me to pull up the covers myself. A couple of hours past, when I felt someone pull the covers over my body. I opened my eyes slightly, only to see the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen walking across the room. He was bare-chested as he rummaged through some drawers. He turned and locked gazes with me. His eyes gorgeous, though just as black as his brothers. His dark brown hair messy, but he still looked like a model out of a catalogue.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to wake you." He said, in the most hypnotizing voice I had ever heard. I sat up almost automatically.

"It's alright, I was awake." I lied, while trying to keep my voice coherent. "I…I'm Mia." I stuttered, still breathless from his gaze. He continued to look at me. He approached the bed, and my heart stopped. As if he had heard my heart skip a beat, he smiled. His smile was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I blushed automatically, as he extended his hand.

"Jesse," he said, shaking my hand.

"I…I'm sorry I took over your room." I said, craving to hear his voice again.

"It's no problem." He grabbed a shirt from the drawer and headed for the door. "If you need anything I'll be downstairs." He said, not looking back at me, as he left the room. I wanted to say 'I need you', but that would have been MUCH too embarrassing. I sat at the edge of the bed, when Julian came into the room.

"Did he wake you?" He said, trying to sound tough… it made me laugh a little.

"No, no. I was awake." I told him, trying to hide my giggles. I felt my stomach make a loud rumbling noise, which caused me to blush.

"I almost forgot! Ha-ha, are you hungry?" It was like he had just recited the cure for cancer. I answered him with a smile. He led me down a spiralling staircase, toward a great big foyer. The floor was cold, and I was bare footed. He gestured for me to sit on a sofa, where I saw his other two (also gorgeous, but not quite as gorgeous as Jesse) brothers.

"Oh hello, I'm William," one of them said, extending his hand toward me. He didn't have black eyes like his brothers, no. His eyes were a strange gray/silver color.

"Mia," I said as I shook his hand. The other one—who I presumed was Victor—did not acknowledge me.

"Pay no attention to my brother Victor here, he's just hungry." William said, while Victor threw him a glance that would make any other guy pee his pants on the spot. With that, Victor got up and left the room. I turned my head only to find Jesse standing right behind me. His eyes were piercing into mine, and knocked the breath right out of me. He removed his gaze from mine and turned to William.

"I'm going out." Jesse said flatly.

"When will you be back?" William asked, suddenly a worried tone in his voice.

"I'll be back when I'm back." Jesse replied, as he walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Julian asked, as he walked out of the kitchen carrying Kraft Dinner.

"Ugh, just Jesse being… Jesse." William said, obviously agitated. Julian handed me the bowl of KD and I started eating.

"So Mia, do you have any other family you can live with?" William asked, trying to be polite.

"No… both my parents are…were only children and my grandparents (on both sides) passed before I was born." I heard my voice crack as I corrected my sentences.

"Well you can stay with us of course, but do you need to retrieve your belongings from home perhaps?"

"I don't have any belongings at home… we were moving and all my things were in the car…and the car is…" I couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Yes well… I'm sorry about your parents Mia. As for your things, as soon as Jesse comes back he will take you to buy a couple of new articles of clothing, just so you don't have to wear those jeans and t-shirt for a week." He said, trying to sooth me.

"But…I don't have any money..."

"Do not worry about that, it will be taken care of. The only problem is _when_ Jesse will be back." William said his brow furrowing. "But no matter, you should go get some more sleep… it will be a long day tomorrow." I hadn't noticed, or even looked at a clock for god knows how long. Though when I finally did, the clock read 10 p.m. Where had the days gone?

"Um Julian, how long have I been here?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"Well, you were asleep for two days straight, so about three days… why?"

"THREE DAYS?!" I screamed in alarm. I suddenly felt light headed, maybe I _could_ use some more sleep.

"Julian, take Mia upstairs and give her one of Jesses shirts to sleep in." William said, ignoring my outburst.

We walked back up the stairs, and Julian ran to the drawers at the other end of the room. He quickly rummaged through, throwing shirts and boxers all over the room. I sat on the edge of the bed in confusion… what was he looking for?

"Found it!" Julian screamed, throwing a Ramones shirt and chequered boxers at me. I held the shirt away from me, looking at it. I actually liked that band, so I shrugged and put it down beside me. I held out the boxers and felt myself blush. Jesse _wore_ these boxers. He wore them without anything un—no, I was _so_ not just thinking that. I looked back at Julian and he was putting a pillow and blanket on the couch.

"Uhm, Julian… who's sleeping on the couch?" I assumed it was me, and I didn't really mind.

"Jesse is, if you don't mind. Though if it bothers you, he can sleep downstairs?" He asked questioningly.

"No, it's fine. I could sleep on the couch too… I don't want to be a bother. I'm already grateful for all that your family has done for me."

"Don't be absurd!" He laughed at me. "Now, I'm going to leave you to get changed. If you need anything just call. My room is just down the hall, the red door on the right," he said, as he left the room closing the door behind him. I collapsed on the bed and let out a deep, long sigh. I lay on the bed for a while, gathering my energy to go change. After a while, I got up and walked to the bathroom. I changed and went back to sleep.

I started tossing and turning, as my eyes opened. I had had a bad dream, though I couldn't remember it anymore. I looked at the alarm clock, sitting at the bedside table. It read _3:30 am_. I stretched, let out a little groan, and sat up. That's when I froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second chapter of this story. I updated a little earlier then I expected I would, and thank you to all who reviewed though I didn't ask for any! Those reviews make me write faster. So without further ado, enjoy chapter 2!**

There on the couch was Jesse. He was looking straight at me, a book in his hands.

"Um, hi…" I said completely aware of the nervousness in my voice.

"I didn't wake you did I?" His voice was so… alluring. It took all of my will power not to jump on him right there.

"No… why?" I said, as I tried to steady my voice… it wasn't working.

"Well, you groaned so I assumed you were annoyed that I had woken you." OH MY GOD, HE HEARD THAT?! I felt my heartbeat quicken, and myself blush. This guy probably thinks I'm a freak already.

"Uhm, I had just… hit my hand… uh… on the bed post." _Great Mia, couldn't you think of ANYTHING else?_ I could have just said I was stretching… now that I think about it, it sounds much more normal. Curse me and my terrible lies.

"Oh, alright well I'm going to sleep now so good night." Jesse said, as he reached for the lamp switch.

"Uh, are you comfortable there? You could always sleep on the bed." I practically screamed. What was wrong with me? It's just a guy… an extremely _gorgeous_ guy, who happens to have an amazing body.

"Sleep on the bed? As in with you?" He said teasingly… IS HE FLIRTING WITH ME? I thought for sure I was going to start hyperventilating.

"N…no I meant I could sleep on the…the um couch and y…you could have the bed." I stuttered through the sentence. I must look like a complete idiot; he'll never like me now. Wait, why would he like me anyway? He's _way_ out of my league. I'm just a skinny weirdo, and he's some kind of gorgeous, sexy GOD!

"It's alright. I don't mind the couch." He replied, while attempting to suppress laughter. I felt so, _so_ stupid. I lay back on the bed and submerged my face with the covers.

I woke up with the sun-rise. I had almost forgotten where I was, well… that is until Jesse walked out of the bathroom in his boxers. I hadn't realised my mouth had fallen open until he chuckled.

"Good morning to you too…" He said, looking me up and down. I stared at him wide eyed, until I realised I was in his boxers and shirt. My face reddened involuntarily.

"Um, good morning, yeah, um…your brother gave—"

"Yeah, whatever." He said, leaving the room. Wow, what had just happened? He went from all nice and flirtatious to 'yeah, whatever'? Maybe he was having a bad morning? A rumbling noise coming from my stomach distracted my thinking. I got up and changed back into my jeans, but staying in the Ramones shirt. I made my way down the stairs as silently as I could.

"HEY!" Someone shouted from behind me. I spun around, with my hand over my heart gasping.

"JULIAN! You scared me!" I laughed while trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, sorry! I was just about to come in and see if you were awake. Would you like some breakfast?" He said, politely smiling up at me. Julian wasn't short, but just under my eye level.

"Sure, sure." We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jesse was sitting. The moment we entered he picked up his bowl of cereal and left for the living room. Rude much? My smile fell into a frown, and Julian noticed.

"Don't worry about Jesse; he just doesn't really like people he doesn't know." Julian tried to explain.

"Well he seemed nice enough yesterday." I whispered. Julian went to the cupboard and grabbed two bowls.

"Would you like Honey Bunches of Oats or Lucky Charms?" he asked, gesturing to the two boxes of cereal in front of him.

"Lucky Charms please." Julian poured me the Lucky Charms and himself the Honey Bunches of Oats. We sat at the counter eating in silence for a while, until I heard someone walk in. I presumed it was William from the sound of the voice.

"Jesse, you are taking Mia shopping today." His voice rang out.

"UGH! Do I HAVE to? She can take herself." Jesse replied sounding disgusted and annoyed. It hurt. I don't know _why_ it hurt so much, but it did. I fought back tears while trying to keep a straight face and pretend I'm not listening. Julian looked up at me with concerned eyes. Back in the room I heard William starting to raise his voice.

"Jesse… you WILL take her shopping. I've had enough of your attitude. If you are going to live in this house you are going to live by MY rules. So get your ass up stairs and change. GOT IT?" He growled, and I heard Jesse stomp up the stairs. I could tell William was like a father to these guys. That's when I started thinking again. My parents. I hadn't gotten to say goodbye. The last thing I told them was that I hated them for making me move. I had liked my old house. I didn't have any friends to miss, but I liked my _old_ room. It was like a sanctuary to me, my own personal refuge. Though, they just wanted what was best for me, and I see that now… but _now_ is too late. I could feel the tears coming more relentlessly this time. My throat tightened and my eyes got all watery. I couldn't fight them back any longer. I looked down at the cereal and a tear fell into the bowl.

"Oh Mia, don't cry! Jesse is just being stupid. Please don't cry!" Julian said, trying to sooth me.

"I'm fine." I said while getting up, still keeping my head down. "I'll be upstairs." I shouted as I departed for the spirally stair case.

I collapsed onto Jesse's bed and started sobbing into the pillow.

"Stop crying and go get in the car." A voice came from behind me. I felt myself tense up as I looked up from the pillow to see who it was.

"Stop crying, you're getting my pillows all wet." Jesse said, with obviously no concern about _why_ I was crying.

"Does it _look_ like I really care? Why don't you just leave me the hell alone and you don't have to take me anywhere." I exclaimed, letting the venom spill into my voice. He froze; obviously he wasn't used to people fighting back.

"Just go downstairs, get in the car and STOP WITH THE COMPLAINING." He screamed as he charged down the stairs fuming with anger. I wiped my tears and followed, just as angry as he was.

I got into the car, put my seatbelt on and crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. How DARE he? First he doesn't want to take me, in FACT seems DISGUSTED with the _idea_ of taking me anywhere, and second tells me to stop crying because I'll 'get his precious _pillows_ all wet'! What did I see in this guy in the first place? I mean, he's rude, insensitive, obnoxious, and a hell of a prick! I hadn't noticed the car start, so when I looked out the window and saw the scenery around me start moving, I thought I was fainting or something.

Jesse kept his eyes on the road, and didn't say a word the whole way to the mall. I didn't know the area, so I just followed closely behind.

"What store do you want to go to?" He suddenly asked when we entered the mall.

"Um, I don't know…" I said, still angry from before.

"Well then we are getting absolutely no where today. How about that one?" He said, pointing to a store. When I saw which store it was, I blushed furiously.

**A/N: So there it is! It's a bit shorter then the previous chapter, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm not sure when I will be updating again, since my parents are bugging me to start studying for exams. I'll update as soon as I can though! Review please:D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's Chapter 3! Thank you to all who reviewed!! Enjoy!**

"Victoria Secret?!" I practically screamed the name. "Don't you think that would be just a _bit_ awkward Jesse?"

"Who said anything about going _with_ you? I was going to give you a credit card and ditch you. I have a date and she's meeting me in the food court in about a minute, so meet me there around 3." He said, grinning like he was _trying_ to piss me off. Well it's not going to work.

"Fine, what time is it now?" I asked, trying to give as much attitude as I could.

"It's 10:37. So here's the credit card and go have your fun." He shoved a little gold card into my hand and started pushing me in the direction of the store.

"TEN THIRTYSEVEN?! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO FOR FOUR AND A HALF HOURS?!" I screamed, totally pissed now.

"I don't know, but I know what I will be doing, so there is no need to care about what you will be doing." Jesse said slyly. God I hate him _so_ much!

"I hate you _so_ much!" I screamed back. I know I was thinking it, but I thought he should know. I was expecting him to get angry or something, instead he busted out laughing.

"You hate _me_?" he gasped between laughs. "I think you've got it backwards, since I'm not that fond of _you_ either." With that, he walked off… still laughing. Was I missing the joke here? Because I certainly meant what I said… kind of. Wait, did he say he had a _date_? So he wasn't single? Well looking like that I didn't blame him; I guess I just got my hopes up for no reason. That caught me off guard. I didn't realise he even said it since I was too caught up in arguing, and what did he mean by _'I know what I will be doing'_? There is something not right about him. I swear he is PMS-ing because even _I _don't have mood swings like that. Like seriously, it's not like I _like_ him or anything, I just wish he could be a bit nicer…for more than a day.

As I walked into Victoria Secret I was lost in thought. So lost in fact, that I didn't notice the rack right in front of me. I hit it with a loud thud, which made a whole bunch of shoppers look at me like I was high or something. As I browsed the lingerie section, I started thinking about some things. First I was thinking about what Julian had told me the first day I was awake. How he _carried_ me to his house. Unless that kid is super strong, he wouldn't have been able to carry me, right? I mean, I am taller than him, I'm pretty sure I weigh more, since he is a skinny little _thirteen year-old!_ As I briefly snapped back to reality I saw this _really_ cute matching bra and underwear, but thought to myself… who's going to see me in it? Certainly not Jesse… or at least I wasn't planning on him seeing me in it. Oh my god, I really need to get that guy out of my head. I looked at the gold card in my right hand and sighed, might as well buy it.

It was 2:30 and I couldn't walk anymore. I was engulfed in shopping bags and my legs felt like jelly. I sat in the first open chair I could find in the now packed food court. I was hungry enough to gather the strength to wait in line at Wendy's. Once I got my burger I sat back down and scanned the food court. As I took my first bite I saw Jesse with some skanky looking red head. He was sitting on a chair and he pulled her down onto his lap and they started… MAKING OUT?! Gosh, PDA much? I thought I was going to be sick. I spit that bite of burger into a tissue and suddenly didn't feel that hungry anymore. When I looked up they were still going at it. For a moment Jesse locked eyes with me and I blushed furiously. One thing I could have sworn I saw were his eyes flash a deep red colour. I don't know, maybe it was just me but I saw what I saw. As I watched him make out with _that girl_, I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that _I _should be the one kissing him. _I _should be the one sitting on his lap, and _I _should be the one he touched like that. Oh man there I go again. Something is seriously wrong with me. I looked at my newly bought watch and it read 2:50 pm. _Ten more minutes_ I thought to myself with a sigh. I looked up at Jesse again, and the girl was gone. Jesse was sitting there alone now, looking at his cell phone. I got up, gathered my things and started making my way towards Jesse.

"What?" He asked as I stood in front of him.

"You said to meet you here so here I am." I replied coldly. I was still blushing a bit from when he saw me.

"You're early." He said back through clenched teeth.

"Only by like ten minutes, so can we go now?" I tried to keep my voice down.

"No _we_ can't." Jesse put extra emphasis on the word 'we'.

"What are you talking about?" Confusion was spreading through me. What did he mean '_we_ can't'?

"I'm not taking you home, Victor is picking you up. Actually I don't know _when_ I will be home, I'm spending the night at my girlfriends house so run along and wait for Victor by the main entrance." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice. I shoved the gold card into his (unusually cold) hands, and I turned away from him without a glance back. Did it _look_ like I cared where he spent the night? Though I would have _preferred_ that he spent it on the couch in his room, I didn't really care… too much.

I saw Victor standing by a black Jaguar convertible, and he waved to me. I walked up to him as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks, sorry about making you come to pick me up." I said as soon as he was seated in the driver's side.

"It's no problem; actually I should be the one apologizing for being rude yesterday. I was just frustrated with Jesse, that boy has a hell of an attitude." Victor said, with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Tell me about it." I whispered. Victor burst out laughing so I guessed he heard me.

"What's that idiot done now?" He said, chuckling.

"Nothing, nothing… he just doesn't like people he doesn't know." I replied using Julian's words. I looked out the window and saw how fast everything was moving, I didn't _dare_ look at the speedometer.

When we pulled up to the house, Victor helped me carry in my bags. I took them upstairs and unloaded them into Jesse's bed. Then I stopped. Something was different about the room. I backed to the door and took a good look. There to the right of the bed was a black dresser. I walked over to it and noticed there was a note on top. It read:

_**Dear Mia,**_

_**I figured you would need somewhere to put all of your clothes, so I got you this. **_

_**-William **_

I felt so bad spending all their money and now William had bought me a dresser? It looked brand new, and expensive. I emptied my shopping bags and folded my clothes and put them into the drawers. Once I was finished that it was about 4:30. I decided to go see what Julian was doing, and try to keep my mind off Jesse. I made my way down the hall to the red door on the right. I knocked a couple of times and a voice from inside said,

"Come in." I opened the door to find Julian sitting on his bed and William sitting on the couch. The room was set up like Jesse's, but there were no glass walls or glass roof. The walls were black, and the furniture red. When Julian saw me his face brightened into an enormous grin.

"Mia!" he exclaimed patting the spot on the bed beside him. I slowly made my way across the room and sat beside Julian.

"Mia, we were wondering on how long you were planning on staying with us." William asked his tone serious.

"Well I can leave any time you would like…" I replied.

"No, no that is no problem. We were just wondering if you would like your own room." Julian said, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"My own room? That's too much. I can't ask you for that."

"It's not a problem, actually we have a guest bedroom that we have been using for storage purposes, and if you like we can restore it back into a bedroom." William stated.

"Really?" I beamed. I couldn't believe they were being so kind. They both smiled and nodded at me.

"Of course this is just until I can find a job and get a place of my own." I reassured them.

"You may stay as long as you wish." William said as he departed the room. He closed the door behind him. Julian and I got up simultaneously and started jumping up and down like two year olds. I loved Julian, he was like the little brother I never had.

"So Mia, what are we going to do today?" He said as he collapsed on the bed.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I said as I collapsed beside him.

"I KNOW! Lets go swimming!" He screamed as he ran out the door. I sat up kind of clueless about where to go. He ran back into the room screaming; "COME ON MIA!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Luckily I had bought a bathing suit today, I don't know _why_ I did, but when I saw it I just felt the urge to buy it. It was black with red rings holding the straps. When I got changed I grabbed a towel and walked downstairs only to find a jumping Julian unable to wait.

"What took you _so_ long?! I've been waiting for like TEN MINUTES!" He exclaimed, with fake anger.

"Oh no, not ten WHOLE minutes!" I said back, with sarcastic shock. He grabbed my hand once more and pulled me outside to the pool. This house was really huge, and I don't think I've seen the half of it yet. When we got outside the pool wasn't in the sun. _Strange_ I thought, normally pools are out in the open. Their pool had a kind of tent over it. Julian ran into the pool screaming 'kowabonga' while he did a cannonball. I just jumped in after him.

We swam around the pool for _hours_. I swear Julian NEVER gets tired. I was beat after racing him the second time and he wanted to go _again_! I thought I was going to have a heart attack. By the time we climbed out of the pool it was dark out. Julian checked the clock and said that it was 8:00 pm. Where had the time _gone_?! I walked back upstairs to change and go eat dinner, I saw Jesse sitting on the couch reading another book. I was in my bathing suit so I decided to play it up a little. I walked into the room and removed the towel from my waist more dramatically than necessary. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyes widen a little as they looked my body up and down. I chuckled to myself.

"I thought you were spending the night at your 'girlfriends' house." I asked, keeping my back to him. If I turned to face him I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my thoughts coherent.

"Well I _was_, but she bored me so I decided to leave."

"Kay, _what ever_." HA TAKE THAT! I grabbed some clothes to change into and headed for the washroom, swaying my hips a _little_ more than necessary. For the occasion, since Jesse had decided to ditch Slutzilla, I thought short shorts and nice tank top were appropriate? Just to show him what he can't get. I walked out of the bathroom and froze.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

**A/N: Sorry about the Cliff-hanger but I just couldn't resist. Don't hate me too much! Thank you to all who reviewed ONCE AGAIN!! I get all happy and stuff when I see those! Ask my friends, I've been bragging :) But anywhooo, another chapter down and I'm not sure how many more to go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll update as soon as I can!!**

**-Didi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter for you all! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They really do make me update faster! **

"Well, I saw a new dresser in _my_ room and decided to see what was in it." Jesse said, continuing to rummage through my clothes.

"Well you've seen what was in it so leave my stuff ALONE!" I screamed as I smacked his hand away before he got the chance to open my underwear drawer.

"What's going on?!" Julian ran into the room screaming.

"Jesse was going through MY stuff!" I said as I pouted.

"Well it _is_ in _my_ room; there fore I can go through it if I want to." Jesse said as he reached for the knob to the underwear drawer.

"It's still _my_ stuff!" I screamed as I hit his hand again.

"Come on, dinner is ready and Jesse stay out of her stuff!" Julian said as he grabbed both our arms and dragged us out of the room. I almost fell as I was being pulled down the stairs into the dining room. Julian sat us both down next to each other at the dinner table, and I saw Jesse flash Julian an evil look. Jesse got up and moved across the table. I was glad he did, sort of. Julian sat next to me instead and we started having a mock sword fight with our knives. Victor sat down a couple of minutes later and sat at the other side of me, laughing at me and Julian. The battle ended when William entered the dining room in an apron. Julian, Victor, Jesse and I burst out laughing as if on cue.

"Laugh now but remember I'm the one handling your food." William said giving us all cut eye. That shut us up. He placed a huge pan of lasagna in the center of the table and before I even _blinked_ Jesse, Victor and Julian dove for it.

"STOP!" William screamed, and they froze mid dive. It looked HILARIOUS. I tried my best to suppress my laughter, but a couple of giggles escaped. They looked like three lions pouncing at a zebra, and someone pressed pause right when they all jumped.

"I think _Mia_ should get the first piece… since she is our guest. So you three move _away_ from the lasagna." Victor and Julian both moved back willingly, but Jesse got up, whispered something to himself that I couldn't hear and walked out the door.

"That boy needs an attitude check" Victor said, while cutting me a piece of lasagna and placing it on my plate. I looked over at William and he seemed unfazed. He removed the apron and threw it over a chair.

"So, how was your day Mia?" Julian asked, with a mouth full of Lasagna.

"Jules don't talk with your mouth full." William said from across the table.

"My day was good, you were there for most of it _Jules_." I laughed.

"So not funny Mia!" Julian fought back, that only made me laugh harder. His face was _so_ adorable when he was trying to be tough. I was starting to turn purple from laughing. Dinner was…interesting I guess you could say.

After dinner Julian decided to try to teach me how to play Guitar Hero. As we were heading into the living room, the front door opened and in came Jesse with SLUTZILLA?! That just _ruined_ my day. Julian was already in the living room setting up the game when _she_ looked at me.

"Baby, who is this?" She asked Jesse.

"Family friend, she's staying with us for a while." He told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Alright, I'm ready to watch Mia totally BOMB Guitar Hero." Victor screamed from the kitchen. "AH!" He screamed when he entered the living room and saw Slutzilla standing in the doorway with Jesse. I burst out laughing at his reaction. Slutzilla flashed me an evil look because of my laughter. I didn't mean to, but Victor looked _terrified_! It's hard to imagine a guy as big and muscular as him get scared of _anything_! Julian paid no attention to the arrival of Slutzilla, as he handed me a small black guitar. Victor moved to sit on the couch and Jesse pulled _her_ over to the couch as well, and sat her down on his lap mumbling something that sounded like '_this should be good.' _

"Alright Mia, you follow the pattern on the screen with these little buttons here,' Julian said, pointing to the colourful buttons on the guitar. He explained some more of the game, and when I finally got a hang of it I decided to give it a go.

"Which song should I try?" I asked mainly Victor and Julian, but Jesse answered instead.

"Try One." I knew the song well, but I wouldn't let them know that. "It's a song by the way, not the number of a song." He said mater-of-factly.

"I _know_ it's a song." I said back dryly, glaring at him and his…thing. Once the song started it was pretty easy. All I know is at the end it said I was done the level. I looked back behind me at Julian and Victor, and their mouths were hanging open. I looked at Jesse (by accident I swear…kind of) and his mouth was hanging open too.

"Is that good?" I asked, wondering maybe they couldn't believe how _bad_ someone could do at that game?

"It's AWESOME!" Julian and Victor said in unison. I looked over at Jesse again and his face had turned into a frown.

"Come on Kate." Jesse said getting up, grabbing _Kate's_ hand and pulling her upstairs.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING IN THAT BED WHILE I'M SLEEPING IN THAT ROOM." I screamed after them. I couldn't help it, I HAD to. Victor burst out laughing, and Julian fell to the floor and started rolling around in laughter.

"Mia lets go upstairs." Julian said, pulling me up with a sneaky smile on his face.

"Jules, what are you planning?" I whispered as we were climbing up the stairs.

"Just a little spy mission." He whispered back.

"Aren't you a _little_ old for 'spy missions'?"

"Never to old to spy on your big brother!" He chuckled back. We walked up to the door, and noticed Jesse hadn't closed it completely. There was a little crack, just big enough to be able to see through.

"Baby, I don't like that girl." _Kate_ whined, interrupting her and Jesse's make out session.

"Mhm," he said back, and started to kiss her again. She pulled away.

"Like, she's so like… annoying and like other stuff." She whined again. Jesse rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. I was extremely close to walking in there and slapping her in the face.

"Just ignore her." Jesse said, pulling her back for another kiss. She resisted.

"But like, why is she like staying in like _your_ room babe?" I was starting to feel bad for Jesse, having to listen to her _talk_ all the time. No wonder he liked to kiss her, anything was better then her talking.

"My poor, poor brother." Julian whispered beside me. That made me laugh, but I stopped myself before it could come out.

"She's staying in my room because… because that's how my brothers decided it." He went in for another kiss, probably to shut her up. This time she didn't pull away. That's when I saw him look in our direction and his eyes flash that strange red colour. Though Julian was kneeling, he fell into the room, the door swinging wide open. Julian lay there, face to the floor and I was frozen in the door way blushing furiously. I could tell Jesse was trying to suppress laughter, since Kate's reaction was pretty funny.

"EW, OH EM GEE LIKE WHAT THE HELL LIKE UH!" She squealed as she got off his lap. Julian and I burst out into a fit of laughter. Soon I was on the floor beside him, turning purple for the second time today of laughter.

"Like get OUT!" She screamed directly at me. Julian looked at me mischievously.

"You know what, I think I'm going to stay in here…you know since this is my room for a couple of days too. Would you like to stay in here for now Jules?" I asked, still laughing.

"Why, I think we should." Julian said as we walked and sat on the bed cross legged. I saw Jesse flash us both evil looks and that made us start laughing again. _Kate_ sat back down on Jesse's lap and pouted.

"Jessepoo!" she whined. "Make them goooo!" Jessepoo? I knew Julian would never let him live that down, and neither would I.

"How am I supposed to do that?" He said back, even more annoyed now.

"I don't know just DO IT!" She practically screamed at him. I could tell he didn't like that.

"Why don't _you_ make them go if you're so smart?" Jesse said flatly. Whoa! You go boy! She looked at him like he just smacked her across the face, I kinda wish he had…it would have been more entertaining.

"Excuse me? I said make them go." Kate said more seriously this time.

"I've had enough of you and you're _talking_!" He said pushing her off his lap. Julian was suppressing laughter beside me, but it wasn't working to well since he was shaking.

"What? But Jessepoo—"

"And stop with that NICKNAME! Alright, I can't take it anymore, we're done Kate." He said as he got up and walked to the door, holding it open for her. She started crying and GALLONS of make up started melting off her face.

"Julian, please show Kate how to get out." Jesse asked Julian.

"Alright" Julian said, still shaking from laughter. He got up and practically had to push her out the door. Once Julian was out Jesse closed the door behind him.

"Alright Mia, what do you want from me?" Jesse said, turning to me.

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER! I would like to thank my friends Janny and Adam for helping me get Kate's name. It took us all a while to pick one but we **_**finally**_** did it!** **I wont be updating for a while.. Because I REALLY need to start studying for exams. Don't hate me. Review please??**

**-Didi**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SURPRISE! ANOTHER CHAPTER!! Thank you everyone for reviewing! I couldn't keep away from the computer so decided to update…again. Forget exams… I can cram last minute!! Thanks for reviewing AGAIN; you guys just make my day! Kay so on to the story! **

"What do you mean what do I want from you?" I asked, confused now. Jesse turned around again and locked the door. What the hell was going on?

"You know exactly what I mean." He said, turning around to face me. "First you take over my room, and now you make me break up with my girlfriend?" I could hear the anger in his voice, but there was something else there too.

"Okay well I asked you if you wanted me to sleep somewhere else, and you said it was fine and how did _I _make you break up with your girlfriend?!" I was starting to raise my voice. "How about you tell me what this is _really_ about Jesse?" I was screaming now.

"GUYS!! OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard Julian scream from outside pounding on the door. I looked back at Jesse and waited for him to answer. He didn't answer for a while; I could tell he was thinking about what to say. Then he finally looked at me.

"I just _told_ you what this is about." He said, looking straight at me.

"Well I can't do anything about the girlfriend situation but you _will_ be getting your room back since I'm getting my OWN!" I screamed at him.

"You're getting your own room?" His face fell a little when he said that. I can't see why, since he seemed to be eager to get rid of me a couple of seconds ago.

"Yes, I am. It's temporary but at least you won't have to put up with me any longer!" I screamed as I got up, and went to unlock the door.

"Good, you were getting more annoying each minute." He muttered under his breath, but I heard.

"JERK!" I screamed as I unlocked the door and slammed it behind me.

"What just happened in there?!" Julian asked when he saw me leave the room.

"Nothing, just talking to your brother." I replied, trying to calm my voice.

"It didn't sound like just talking." He said, frowning. "Alright well I see you don't really want to talk about it, so I wanted to tell you that YOUR ROOM IS READY!" Julian beamed as he told me the good news. "I'll go get your dresser and you go check out your new room!" He screamed as he ran for Jesse's room. How was he going to carry my dresser? It was _way_ too heavy for him without a whole bunch of clothes in it, let alone with _all_ of my new clothes. I also didn't know where my room _was. _I decided to try any random door when Julian said something from behind me. I couldn't see him since the dresser was bigger than he was, but I could hear him.

"Go into there." He said from behind the dresser. I opened the door, only to find the _nicest_ room I had ever seen. The walls were gold and the furniture black. The bed had a metallic gold frame and the covers, sheets and pillow covers were black. My mouth fell open and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Um, Mia I know you are marvelling at your room right now, but I would appreciate if I could put the dresser down and marvel with you." Julian mumbled from behind me.

"Oh sorry!" I said as I moved out of his way. Then I noticed my room was right next to Jesse's. Great. I didn't love my room less; I just liked the _location_ of my room a little bit less. Once Julian put down the (way to heavy for him) dresser he came and stood beside me.

"So, what do you think?" He asked not seeming tired at all.

"It's BEAUTIFUL!" I screamed as I hugged him. He started laughing, and hugged me back. When I finally let go of him he was practically bouncing up and down.

"What's got you so hyper Jules?" I asked, laughing.

"Nothing, I've just _always_ wanted a big sister." He smiled.

"Awe!!" I hugged him again, starting to choke up. "I've _always_ wanted a little brother!" I said back.

"Alright well I'm tired so I'll see you tomorrow?" I said, my eyelids feeling heavy.

"Yeah, good night Mia." Julian said as he departed my room.

I slept in that day. I woke up to Julian bouncing at my feet. "WAKE UP!" He beamed. "Now that you are all settled in, do you mind if you watch me and two friends for a bit? Victor went out, William went to work and Jesse went to make up with Kate." When he said that last sentence I felt my heart _drop_.

"Yeah, sure no problem." I tried to sound enthusiastic but I don't think I succeeded. He didn't seem to notice this time.

"When will they be here Jules?" I asked before he ran out of the room.

"TWO MINUTES!" He screamed back, already at the bottom of the stairs. Gosh, that boy is _fast_! I collapsed back onto my bed, letting out a long, deep sigh. I lay there for about two minutes, just trying to keep my head clear, when the doorbell rang. I ran to the washroom, changed into some skinny jeans and a new Metallica shit that I had bought, brushed my teeth, pulled my hair back into a messy pony-tail, applied some quick eyeliner and started making my way downstairs, only to find three very hyper teenage boys standing in the foyer, one of which was Julian.

"Guys this is my friend Mia. She's staying with us for a while." Julian introduced.

"Hey, so what are you guys going to be up too?" I asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to go to Wendy's for lunch." He asked, making puppy dog eyes so I wouldn't be able to say no.

"Sure, sure. Are we walking?" I really hoped we were, since I needed a good walk.

"Yeah, so hurry up and put on your shoes and LETS GO!" Julian said, pushing me towards my neon-green chucks. We were out the door within a minute. As we were walking I was just listening to what Julian and his friends were talking about. It was mostly video games.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. William said to give you this, since you are in charge of us." Julian said, handing me a credit card. When we got to the Wendy's, Julian and his friends _ran_ to the line and started ordering. They got enough food to feed an army, and I just settled for some fries and a Rootbeer. We sat at a table and I was forced to sit through endless talk about some new video game, so I started day dreaming. It was interrupted by someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Chad. I haven't seen you here before. Did you just move here?" Some guy who was supposedly named Chad asked me, pulling up a chair next to me. Julian eyed him and got this mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'm Mia, and yeah I'm staying with Julian and his family for a while." I said, trying to be polite. I wasn't quite in the mood so I was trying to rush the conversation a little.

"Oh, well if you don't know anyone yet I would be glad to take you out some time? So we could get to know each other a little better?"

"Yeah sure." I said, before I realised what I had just agreed to.

"Great, I have work tomorrow night, so how's the day after tomorrow sound? I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Mhm." I said again, without thinking about it. He wrote down his number and gave it to me as he left. '_Oh_ _brilliant_' I thought. Not long after the whole… incident we left. Julian and I walked his friends back to their houses and started heading back.

"Kay Jules, what were you thinking in Wendy's? I know that look and you are planning _something_." I looked him straight in the eyes.

"What? Me? Planning something? I wouldn't!" He said a little too innocently. When we got back to the house Jesse was walking down the stairs as we entered the door.

"Whoa Mia, I can't believe you're going out with CHAD!" He said loud enough for Jesse to hear. Jesse stopped in his tracks, turned around with the funniest look on his face I had _ever_ seen.

"You're going out with _WHOM?!_" Jesse screamed.

"Chad, why? Do you have a problem with that too?" I asked, giving Julian cut-eye for bringing it up.

"Because he's a pervert." Jesse said, with a disgusted look on his face.

"What ever Jesse. I'm still going, why don't you go make out with your precious little girlfriend and stay out of my business?" I said with venom in my voice as I started to climb the stairs. I heard him mutter something to Julian and Julian say something back, but they were talking too quietly and quickly for me to understand. I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed again. I fell asleep for about an hour, but a noise…sounding like…giggles? Coming from the other room…Jesse's room woke me up. No. She can't be _here_. I walked out into the hall, and made my way downstairs. Jesse's door was closed so I didn't bother attempting a 'spy mission' as Julian would put it. I walked into the living room and no one was there. I went into the kitchen and again no one. I walked back upstairs and saw a note taped to my door.

_Dear Mia,_

_I'm staying over at a friend's house tonight and William is working late. Victor went to New York to visit some friends so it's going to be just you and Jesse tonight. Would saying have fun be an understatement? _

_-Jules_

Well I guess it won't be _just_ Jesse and I. Seems Kate is staying here tonight as well. I took the note off my door, made my bed, put my clothes away and did my hair. I don't know why, I just felt like it. I walked out of my room and went back downstairs. I was sitting in the living room watching a Dr. Phil re-run when I heard Jesse's door open.

"Where are you going?" I heard him say. I heard my door open. I got up as fast as I could and looked to the stairs.

"Oh em GEE!" I heard Kate squeal. "I love it! Is it _my_ room Jessepoo?" God her voice is _so_ annoying… worse than nails being dragged across a chalkboard annoying! And no it is SO not her room. I ran up the stairs only to find Jesse standing at my door and Kate in my room touching _my_ stuff.

"I just _love_ this room. Thank you Jessepoo!" She squealed again. I pushed Jesse out of the way, oh I was mad. No, I was _beyond_ mad I was FURIOUS.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU NO GOOD SLUT!" I screamed.

"Excuse me? Like what did you just like call me? And this is like so not your room." She attempted at giving attitude, but it only looked pathetic.

"I just called you a slut, and it 'so like is my room' stupid idiot." I was SO ready to hit her.

"Jessepoo! Like tell her it's like my room!" Goddamn it, how stupid can someone get?

"Well actually, it's Mia's room." Kate looked like she had just lost the war, and she _had_. "I would never let you sleep anywhere besides _my_ room babe." Jesse said, soothing her. It made me want to throw up.

"Oh, like then its kay." She danced out of my room and I flashed Jesse the dirtiest look I could muster, that's when I saw his eyes go red _again_! So I wasn't imagining it. I knew of peoples eyes changing color from lighting, but I had never heard of someone's eyes going _red_. I was snapped out of thought when Jesse slammed his door behind him. I did the same with my door. It was about 10 pm now, and I had _nothing_ to do. I lay down on my bed and stared at my ceiling. _Well this is productive_ I thought to myself. I got up and walked to the bookshelf. Romeo and Juliet! I grabbed it and jumped back onto my bed. I loved this book. I almost had it memorized. I read for about three hours, when I heard Jesse's door open silently, and close again. I ignored it. I continued to read for another hour, and as always, I started crying near the end. As my eyelids started to feel heavy, I put the book on the bedside table, turned off my lights, and slept…for about two hours. I woke up at 5 am and walked downstairs. William still wasn't home and there were two messages on the machine. I pressed play and Julian's voice came on.

"_MIAAAAAA! Miss me yet? Anyway I'm staying for another night over here, and I know you're probably still sleeping but I just wanted to tell you. Are you having fun?! I'm guessing you aren't… well I'll be home soon and we can GO SWIMMING! Anyway I'll see you soon! Oh yeah hey Jesse." _I pressed for the next message to go on and Williams's voice came on.

"_Hello Mia and Jesse. Just wanted to tell you both that I'm leaving for New York right now, I'll be back tomorrow so Jesse, don't destroy the house please?"_ Both messages were left a couple of minutes ago, so I guess another night with Jesse. I heard someone coming down the stairs. I sat down at the kitchen counter with a glass of orange juice and braced myself for Slutzilla's return. Instead I got Jesse. He was in his boxers as he walked into the kitchen wide awake. I looked at him.

"Long night?" I chuckled.

"Ha-ha _funny._" He grabbed the orange juice from me and poured himself a glass. "Looks more like you've had a long night." He said to me, smiling slightly.

"Yeah well I didn't get much sleep. You and your girlfriend were being a _bit_ too loud." His facial expression was _priceless_! It made orange juice come up my nose as I burst out laughing. "I'm KIDDING!" I laughed, clutching the counter for support as I gasped between laughs.

"I knew that." He tried playing it off, but it just made me laugh louder. He started laughing a bit too, but the moment got interrupted by endless 'Jessepoo's' coming from upstairs. Jesse rolled his eyes and screamed a quick 'I'm coming!' He looked at me.

"Go, go your Slutzi—I mean _Kate_ is waiting." He rolled his eyes at me, chuckled and walked up the stairs, but not before another "JESSEPOO!" escaped from the demon's mouth. I could tell this was going to be a _long_ day. Worst of all, my date with 'Chad' was one day closer.

**A/N: Well there you have it! This one is longer than the other ones, because I couldn't resist! Please review! & Thank you to all those who already do! I WILL be updating SOON! **

**-Didi**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would have updated sooner, but my father "accidentally" deleted my chapter 6 off the computer, so I had to start from scratch. But here it is! Enjoy & thank you for reviewing!**

Just as I heard Jesse close his door, the phone rang. I ran through the kitchen to the living room, but there was no phone there. I ran into the foyer, still no phone. I ran back into the kitchen and there it was, on the counter where I had been sitting.

"Hello?" I said, breathless from all the running.

"Mia? It's William. I was just calling to tell you that I'm picking up Julian right now, and he will be heading with me to New York. We won't be back until the day _after_ tomorrow, instead of tomorrow. Is that alright with you?" He finished.

"Yeah, it's no problem." I answered.

"May I speak to Jesse? Just to clarify the situation with him."

"Yes, of course. Let me go get him." I made my way up the stairs and started pounding on Jesse's door. This time, instead of getting _Jesse_ I got Slutzilla in the flesh. And what a pretty display it was…not.

"What do _you_ want?" She said, once again attempting at attitude. I waved the phone in her face and screamed.

"HEY, JESSEPOO." I knew William had heard me, and I knew he was going to tell victor who was never going to let him live it down. That was part of my plan. I looked at _Kate_ again and she was pouting. She probably didn't like other people using her _brilliant_ nickname.

"Mia, don't EVER call me that again!" he shouted as he came out of the washroom, more clothed this time. I waved the phone in _his_ face; he snatched it from my hand and slammed the door in my face. He is _so_ rude sometimes. I walked back to my room and laid down on my bed. When I looked at my clock it said 5:55 am. What was I supposed to do for the rest of the day? As I stared at my ceiling, I started to drift into sleep.

"Mia." Someone whispered. I thought I was still dreaming, so I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow. I didn't want to be woken up, not from that dream. "Mia." Someone whispered into my ear this time. The voice was so, _so_ sexy. I had to be dreaming. "MIA WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!" I looked up and Jesse was hovering over me, phone in hand looking extremely angry.

"What do you _want_?!" I whined, since he had interrupted my amazing dream.

"Phone, its _Chad_." He said, making a disgusted face. _Who's Chad_? I thought to myself. OH RIGHT! _That_ Chad. I took the phone from him, completely annoyed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Mia? It's Chad, I was just wondering if we were still on for tomorrow night?" Oh how I wanted to say no, but Jesse was standing _right there. _

"Yeah, for sure we're still on. What time are you picking me up?" As I said that I stole a glance up at Jesse, who was wide-eyed and angry at my response.

"I'll pick you up around seven." Chad said excitedly on the other line.

"Seven, alright sounds good. See you tomorrow." I said as I hung up the phone. I held it back out to Jesse and he took it, whispering something that sounded like '_no good little son of a—'_He didn't finish his sentence because a loud "JESSEPOO!" erupted from his room.

"I'M COMING. GOD." He screamed back. He slammed my door behind him and I looked at the time. 8:00 pm. What the hell? I have never slept so much in my life. Scary thing was I was still tired. I got up and made my way down stairs to aid my rumbling stomach. I walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. There was still some lasagna left, so I decided to heat that up. Jesse came downstairs after I did and went to the fridge as well.

"Does Kate _ever_ leave your room Jesse?" I asked sarcastically. He didn't respond. Instead he squirted whipped cream into his mouth and put the can back into the fridge. He turned to me, mouth full of whipped cream, and attempted to start talking. It came out like random mumbling, so I burst out laughing. He started laughing too which didn't help his situation. He ended up with whipped cream _all over_ his face. Before I could say or do anything, Kate came downstairs.

"What are you two like laughing about?" She said while giving me and my food a disgusted look. She must not like food, I wonder why?

"Hello Kate, meet carbs—"I said, pointing to the lasagna on my plate.

"Uh, whatever." Then she did something I didn't expect. She went up to Jesse and licked some of the whipped cream off his face.

"HELLO? I'M EATING HERE." I screamed, I was about to be sick. She just wiped the whipped cream from the corners of her mouth and licked her finger clean. Gosh what a whore. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up stairs to do god knows what. I finished my food, did some dishes and actually went back to bed. It took me _forever_ to fall asleep, not because I couldn't sleep, but because of the _endless_ giggles coming from Jesse's room. I was _this_ close to going in there and telling them to shut up. Finally she did. Just as I was falling asleep, my door opened.

"Are you asleep?" Jesse asked, once again only wearing boxers (I wonder why).

"I _was_, until you asked if I was asleep." I answered, sitting up annoyed. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you not to go out with Chad tomorrow." He cringed as he said the name.

"And _why_ not?"

"Because the guy is a jerk and a pervert." Says the boy who has random mood swings and allows for a complete whore to lick whipped cream off his face and who knows from where else. I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!

"I'm still going." I said stubbornly.

"I was afraid you would say that." He walked back to my door and I thought he was going to leave, instead he closed it. He walked back to my bed and sat at the side. I was starting to have trouble breathing, being in such close proximity to him.

"Afraid?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Alright Mia, listen. There is another reason I don't want you to go out with Chad tomorrow." He said, and I could tell what ever he was about to say, wasn't going to come easily.

"Go ahead…" I urged. Instead of saying something, he slowly started to lean down…

**A/N: I know it's short, but I already have the next chapter done!! I will be posting it soooon! Like tomorrow soon! YAY!**

**-Didi **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: How'd everyone like the cliff-hanger? Ha-ha I'm sorry about that, but I just couldn't resist! It keeps you coming back for more! I know you all want me to shut up and get to the story so I will, here's lovely chapter SEVEN! I EVEN UPDATED SAME DAY, SO YOU ALL BEST LOVE ME FOR THIS!**

My breathing was becoming heavier and heavier as his lips came closer and closer to mine. Just as I could taste his breath my door swung open. Jesse pulled back automatically, with a _very_ angry and annoyed expression on his face, and I'm sure I had the same one.

"JESSEPOO HOW COULD YOU?!" Slutzilla screamed from my door.

"How could I what?" He asked, seeming extremely calm.

"You CHEATED on me!" She whined.

"Technically I didn't, since I never actually kissed her. I _would_ have, if you hadn't interrupted me." There was something in his voice, like he was trying to make her _jealous? _No, he wouldn't… would he? That's when I realised it. He would. I pushed him off…well I kicked him off the edge of my bed, and he looked at me like I was insane.

"Get out of my ROOM! Both of you!" I screamed pushing them out and slamming my door shut. They can continue their little 'discussion' elsewhere. I needed sleep. I was angry and hurt and all this other crap I did not need to be. I was angry because he had been using me to get his girlfriend jealous. He knew she would come in here to see us, _he knew_. Stupid, _stupid_ me. How could I ever think he would even _go_ for someone like me? I locked my door and collapsed back onto my bed. For the millionth time in one week I started crying. I buried my face in my pillow to muffle my weeping. Once I had cried myself out, I had a pounding head ache and needed sleep more than ever.

I woke up the next day at four pm. I walked downstairs, still angry from last night. I walked into the kitchen where Jesse was sitting…alone. I didn't look at him as I made my cereal. I sat at the other end of the kitchen counter and ate in silence. It was better that way.

"Mia look, I know—" He started before I cut him off.

"Save it Jesse, I don't want to know." I picked up my cereal, put it in the sink and walked up the stairs. By now it was 4:30, which gave me two and a half hours to get ready for my 'date'. I started with my hair. I took a shower and blow dried it straight. That took me about an hour, next I picked out an outfit, which took up another half hour of my time. I decided to go with a black jean skirt with black leggings, and a Pink Floyd form fitting t-shirt. Once I got that on I did my make-up, which mainly just consisted of some eye-liner and mascara. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my new purse and made my way downstairs. I went to my neon-green chucks located by the door and started to tie them up. I know neon-green didn't go with the outfit, but heels and I do not mix. Once I had my chucks laced up and ready I went to the living room. As soon as I walked in Jesse's jaw dropped. He was about to say something but was interrupted by the doorbell. I looked up at the clock and it said 6:45. He was early. I really didn't want to go, but I would have felt really bad if I had cancelled. Jesse beat me to the door while I was lost in thought. I don't know how he got there so quickly, but he did.

"Jesse, nice to see you again. Is Mia here?" I heard Chad say from the door. Before Jesse could say anything rude I ran out the door grabbing Chad's hand and pulling him to his car.

"Wow Mia. You look _so_ hot." He said, probably undressing me with his eyes.

"Yeah thanks, let's go." I said getting into his Mustang (more like Rustang). We drove for what felt like _forever_. He kept on trying to touch my legs when his hand was near the gearshift, and I kept shifting my legs.

When we finally got to the restaurant, it was about 8:00. He had us seated in one of the most secluded sections. I wasn't hungry, so I ordered a salad and coke. I guess you can say I was pulling a Kate. I chuckled at my random thought.

"What's funny?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I answered, trying to get the night over with as fast as possible, but it just droned on and on and _on_. We didn't really talk much, since Chad was pretty busy flirting with the waitress. Every now and then he would look at me, but in a sleazy sort of way, or brush his leg up against mine. I finished my food quickly, but he picked at his for _hours._ When we finally left the restaurant it was 9:30. We walked back to his car and he held the door open for me. That was nice I guess. We started driving again.

"So, Mia. What's it like living with _Jesse_?" Chad said Jesse's name the way Jesse said Chad's name… with disgust.

"It's not _that_ bad I guess. He just takes some getting used to." Who was I kidding? You can't get _used_ to Jesse, since he seemed to be ever changing…his feelings at least were.

"Well you know, you could always come stay with me if he bothers you." Chad said sympathetically. Chad wasn't that bad once you got past…okay yeah Chad is pretty bad.

"Thanks for the offer." I said, faking a smile. When I finally started recognizing the streets a bit, it was 10:35. He pulled up to the house and I saw the curtains move a little.

"Thank you for tonight Chad. I had fun." I lied.

"It's no problem." He said as I opened my door. He grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going? You want to come over to my place instead for some more fun?" He got this look in his eyes and suddenly my heart was pounding at 80mph and my adrenalin was pumping.

"No, that's alright. I think I'm just going to go to sleep." I said, trying to keep myself calm. I was halfway out the car and half in the car. Chad wasn't letting go of my wrist. _You sure know how to pick 'em _a little voice in the back of my head told me. Instead of telling me that I should have listened to Jesse, couldn't it be reminding me of some of the self-defence we had learned in school?

"Why would you sleep when you could have fun with me?" His grip on my wrist was too tight, it was starting to hurt… a lot.

"You're hurting my wrist, let go." I said through clenched teeth. I was trying not to let the pain show through my voice. He pulled me back into the car and grabbed my face in his hands. He pressed me down onto the seat and started to kiss me hard. It wasn't pleasant in _any_ way. He moved his hands from my face, and pinned my hands down at the sides. I couldn't move my head away either, since he was pressing it back into the seat with his head. That's when I heard his door open. Someone grabbed his shirt and I heard him scream. He screamed like a little girl. I opened my eyes and saw Jesse holding Chad's shirt by the collar and started punching him. I ran out of the car and into the house, but not before I heard Jesse start screaming at Chad.

"DON'T YOU EVER, _EVER_ GO NEAR HER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?" I heard Chad's engine start and speed away. I ran into the house and ran up the stairs. I slammed my door shut and started crying uncontrollably. If Jesse hadn't showed up, I could have gotten _raped_! I heard Jesse calling my name from downstairs.

"Mia! MIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard him running through the rooms downstairs, but I didn't hear him run up the stairs. He opened my door and sat down on my bed beside me.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?!" He asked frantically.

"Do I _look_ alright to you? I COULD HAVE GOTTEN RAPED!" I screamed, still sobbing. I waited for him to gloat, or give an 'I told you so', but instead he took me into his arms and cradled me in his chest.

"I would never have let anything happen to you." He whispered.

"Yeah well what if you weren't there? What if he never dropped me off here? What if—" Jesse cut me off.

"I said I would never let anything happen to you, and I mean it." He said, looking straight into my eyes. Thank _god_ for waterproof mascara. I started crying again, and he just held me there.

"Jesse…" I finally managed.

"Hm?" He whispered.

"Why do you hate me?" I looked at him as I asked the question. He just started laughing.

"You _really_ think I hate you? I must be a better actor than I gave myself credit for." He said, grinning at me. Now I was confused.

**A/N: THERE IT IS! Now you have to wait a bit longer for Chapter 8. Sorry! Review please!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and enjoy the next chapter!**

"What do you mean you're a good actor?" I asked, totally confused.  
"I don't hate you Mia. I don't even know if it is _possible_ to hate you." He chuckled.  
"Then why were you being such a...a _jerk_ to me?"  
"I wasn't!" He said, serious now.  
"Yes you were!" I screamed.  
"No…"  
"YES YOU W—"That's when he _finally_ kissed me. He pulled back to quickly for my liking, but I didn't say anything.  
"I'm sorry." He said, I hoped he didn't regret what he did.  
"For?" I asked, grinning. He chuckled.

"I just thought that might be a bit uncomfortable, considering what _Chad _just did to you."

"It's alright, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to make me uncomfortable again." I whispered. Jesse wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and moved me so that I was sitting on his lap. I must say, I liked this new Jesse. We sat there for a couple of minutes, not saying anything. I heard the door downstairs unlock. It couldn't be William, Victor and Julian…could it? What if they saw me and Jesse like this? Jesse didn't seem to notice, and if he did notice, he didn't seem to mind.

"MIA!" Julian screamed running up the stairs. He ran past my room, and then slowly reversed his steps. He stood frozen at my doorway. "Did I miss something?" He asked raising one eyebrow, but was beaming with joy. Jesse just looked up at him and mouthed 'close the door.' Julian did as he was told and ran back downstairs screaming "DIBS ON GUITAR HERO!"

"Mia?" Jesse whispered into my ear.

"Hmm?"

"I think you should get some sleep." I didn't want to sleep, not now. All I had been doing was sleep for the past week.

"But I'm not—not ti—red." I yawned. Stupid involuntary reactions. Jesse lifted me up and placed me on the bed, pulling the covers over me. He kissed my forehead and whispered 'goodnight' into my ear. I didn't want to fall asleep, but I did almost instantly.

Morning came quickly. When I woke up, I was in shock. Did Jesse _kiss_ me yesterday?! I didn't know if I was dreaming it or not, and I wasn't going to go _ask_ him if he had kissed me or not.

"MIA! MIA, MIA, _MIA_!" Julian stormed into my room screaming. He slammed the door shut behind him. "Alright, what _exactly_ happened while I was gone that made you and my brother stop hating each other?!" He asked, with the biggest smile on his face I had ever seen.

"Nothing _happened _per say." I said, sitting up and blushing.

"If nothing happened why are your cheeks as red as a baboons butt?" He laughed. That comment only made me blush harder.

"Shut up Julian! They are not red!" I said as I hit him on the arm.

"Oh the pain." Julian cried sarcastically. "But really, what happened?" He asked more seriously this time. I told him the whole story, except the part about kissing his brother.

"CHAD DID WHAT?!" Julian screamed after I was done my story. "I swear I will hunt him down right now and—"Julian was cut off by my door opening. It was Jesse.

"Good morning." He said, handing me a bowl of Lucky Charms and Julian a bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats. He sat at my legs beside Julian, so that all three of us were sitting on my bed cross-legged eating cereal.

"Jesse, how could you let Chad do what he did to Mia?" Julian asked once he had made sure Jesse's mouth was _full_ of cereal. Jesse almost choked at Julian's question.

"Mia what have you been telling Julian?" Jesse said, faking exasperation.

"Nothing, nothing." I said giggling. Next thing I knew I had a Lucky Charm on my face. I looked up, and Jesse had his spoon in catapult position and Julian was suppressing laughter beside him.

"Oh sorry Mia, I didn't mean to hit you, I was aiming for Julian." Jesse lied.

"Sure you did." I picked up a spoon full of Lucky Charms (milk and all) and poured it over Jesse's head. Julian couldn't suppress his laughter any longer. He burst out laughing and started spilling his cereal all over my bed from shaking. Since the sheets would need washing anyway, I decided to have some fun. I took my entire bowl of cereal and poured it over Julian's head. Julian sat there in shock while Jesse and I rolled around in laughter. Julian took his bowl and spilt the whole contents of it over Jesse's head and I started laughing even harder. Then Jesse did the same to me. When we were all soaked in cereal, we decided to go downstairs for more food. As we walked down, Victor was coming out of the kitchen.

"What in the world? I don't even want to know." We burst out laughing once again. William came in from the living room to see what all the commotion was about and he froze. He looked at the bowls in our hands and shook his head.

"What you kids do for entertainment these days I will _never_ understand." He sighed and went back into the living room, followed by Victor. "AND DO THE DISHES!" William screamed. I took Jesse's and Julian's bowls and started on the dishes. I washed, Julian rinsed and Jesse dried. After a while we got bored and I started spraying Julian and Jesse with water. They fought back throwing soapy bubbles at me. I ran out of the house with them following closely behind. Out of no where they were both standing right in front of me. I hadn't seen them so I accidentally ran into Jesse, pushing him into the pool, and he pulled Julian and me in after him. Once we were all in the water, I noticed what I was wearing. I was still in my skirt, leggings and Pink Floyd t-shirt. Julian and Jesse were both in jeans and t-shirts. We all managed to gather ourselves enough to get a good look at each other. Once again we started laughing uncontrollably. I got out of the pool and screamed a quick 'I'm going to go take a shower' and waved behind me. I heard splashes, so I assumed Jesse was being attacked by Julian. I ran up the stairs into my room. I locked the door behind me and stripped. I jumped into the shower and took my time.

Once I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me and brushed my teeth. I walked into my closet and put on jeans and a t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom after changing and Jesse was sitting on my bed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, surprised to see him there.

"Well, I walked then opened the door, then walked some more—"He laughed.

"I locked the door." I said, confused.

"It wasn't locked when I got here." He said too innocently.

"Sure it wasn't." I laughed. I walked over to my bed to grab the hair dryer but Jesse grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down onto the bed beside him, and started to kiss me. Then my door opened.

"GUYS! STOP, MY EYES!"

**A/N: REVIEW! HA-HA :D**

**-Didi**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yaaaay reviews! You guys ROCK! Well this is going to be my last chapter for about two weeks… THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! I just **_**really**_** need to start studying, so I wont be updating for a while… if I can stay away for that long. This is the chapter I've been waiting to write. cough if you review I probably wont be able to last a day cough. So here it is! Chapter nine, I like to call this chapter…**

**Confessions**

"JULIAN, GET OUT!" Jesse screamed as Julian ran into my room.

"But I'm _bored_!" Julian whined as he pouted.

"That's great, now leave." I could tell Jesse was annoyed at the interruption.

"But…but" Julian said as Jesse pushed him out the door, locking it behind him.

"You didn't have to do that Jesse." I said, laughing. "But now that we are alone, I wanted to ask you a couple of questions…if that's alright with you." I kept my voice down, just in case Julian was listening from outside.

"Why wouldn't it be alright with me?" Jesse said, sitting back on the bed beside me, grinning. "Ask away."

"Well, I was wondering why you pretended to hate me. Was it because you had a girlfriend?" I couldn't look up at him, I didn't know why… I just didn't want to see his reaction.

"No, that wasn't the reason." Jesse answered, looking away from me.

"Are you going to tell me? Or do you not want to talk about it?"

"No, I'll tell you. It's just going to be a long story." He started. I sat there silently waiting for him to continue. "Well when you first…arrived…here, it's not that I didn't want you to stay, I was just taken back by how beautiful you were. It made me feel strange to have these feelings for someone who was unconscious, when I hadn't had those feelings for anyone in a hundr—eighteen years." He looked at my reaction, and I was blushing. He called me _beautiful_! He chuckled and continued. "When you first woke up I saw the reaction I had on you, and found it amusing. That night when you woke up to find me lying on the couch and you couldn't get through a complete sentence without blushing, was the funniest night of my life." He laughed at the memory. "But that morning when you woke up…" He paused and thought about how to say whatever it was he was going to say. "When you woke up, I noticed what kind of reaction you had on _me_. It…scared me, I guess you could say. I just wasn't used to being drawn to anyone like I was to you. I didn't even _know_ you and every time I saw you, my hear—breathing would increase rapidly." He paused again.

"Oh…" I said, happy with his answer. "But then why didn't you want to take me shopping that day?"

"Because I didn't want to be around you." He said simply. My heart sank and my smile turned into a frown. "No, not like that! I meant that I _couldn't_ be around you." That just made me even more confused than I was before.

"I don't get it…" I said after pondering what he was saying.

"How am I going to explain this…?" He said, his brow furrowing in thought. The moment was interrupted by William screaming from downstairs.

"JULIAN PUT _DOWN_ THE PIANO!!" He roared so loud I'm sure people could hear from _miles_ away. That reminded me of some other things I wanted to ask Jesse.

"I'll change the question then, how is your brother _so damn strong?!_" Jesse sighed.

"That kind of ties in with what I'm trying to tell you." He said. I interrupted him again with another question.

"What ever happened to Kate?" I asked questioningly.

"I broke up with her." He said simply.

"When? Why?"

"The night I almost kissed you, and because I knew I couldn't hide my feelings for you any longer." He smiled that gorgeous smile of his, and pulled me closer to him. "Now back to what I was trying to tell you." He said, changing the topic.

"One more thing, I know this will sound totally crazy, but I could have _sworn_ I saw your eyes go red a couple of times." I said quietly, I was sure I sounded really stupid…I mean _red_?! I looked up at Jesse and he was frozen. "Jesse are you alright? I didn't mean to offend you or anything." I said frantically. He looked away from me.

"I might as well get this all out, though you are probably going to think that _I'm_ crazy." Jesse said, looking me straight in the eyes now. I just sat there. "Alright well my wanting to stay away from you, my eyes and my brothers' strength all tie in to one thing." He said with a worried look on his face. I wasn't sure that I wanted to know.

"One more thing…" I said before he could tell me the 'big secret'. "Why are you and your brother so fast?" I asked.

"Wow, you are more observant than I gave you credit for." Jesse said smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. "What do you know about mythical creatures Mia?" Jesse asked. At first I thought he was just asking me something random, but the look he had on his face was _completely_ serious.

"That they are _mythical_." I said simply.

"Alright Mia, what I am about to tell you, you can _never_ repeat to _anyone_. It's going to sound crazy, and if you never want to speak to me again, or want to call the mental asylum on me I'll understand." His tone was still serious. "Mia, my brothers and I…my brothers and I are…are va—"William cut him off by knocking on my door.

"Jesse may I please speak to you." He said from outside the door. Jesse looked at me worried. I was so confused at this point, I just wanted answers. "Jesse, I need to speak with you…_now._" William said more seriously this time. Reluctantly Jesse got up and unlocked my door to find William and Victor standing there, both with very angry expressions on their faces. He followed them out the door and I heard the door to Julian's room slam shut. I walked up to the door and pressed my ear against it, only to hear Victor trying to keep his voice calm, but still shouting.

"JESSE HOW _DARE_ YOU!" Victor exclaimed.

"I didn't _do _anything!" Jesse fought back.

"Well you were _going_ to!" Victor was screaming now.

"Guys who _cares_ if she knows? I mean she's nice! She won't tell anyone!" Julian whined.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Victor screamed at Julian.

"Because I trust her." Julian and Jesse said in unison.

"Brothers…we have a visitor." William said, as the door I was leaning on slowly opened…

**A/N: Another chapter for you all! This will be my last chapter until exams are done! I think… since I am very bad at staying away from the computer. But oh well… REVIEW PLEASE!! **

**-Didi**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I have just **_**one more**_** exam on Monday, then the chapters should be coming more often. But until then here is the next chapter, enjoy!!**

I stood there, blushing. I didn't _mean_ to listen in on their conversation. That's when I _really_ started noticing things. No one was by the door. How did it open? I looked at the four brothers and all but Williams eyes were gleaming red.

"Wh…what's going on that you c…cant tell me?" I stuttered. Victor shoved right by me, but making sure to make no contact what so ever. Julian ran out of the room after him, but Jesse and William stayed.

"Mia," William started, but was interrupted by Jesse _growling_ and leaving the room.

"William, what's going on?!" I almost screamed.

"I will tell you, but I have to start this story a couple of …_years_… back…" He gestured for me to sit on Julian's bed. I sat and waited for him to begin. I looked at Williams face and I could tell he was editing his story.

"Mia… what do you know about…_vampires_?" I chuckled, but stopped as soon as I saw that Williams question was a serious one.

"Why does everyone keep asking me about mythical creatures?!" I almost screamed. I felt bad instantly… William was just asking a question, there was no need for me to snap on him. "All I know is that they drink blood, burn in the sun and are super fast. Oh, and that they" I finished. William was smiling. Did I miss the joke here? "What's so funny?" I finally managed to ask.

"Listen, what I am about to tell you may come off as a little…strange, but I assure you I am being completely serious." He started. "Mia, my brothers and I are… we are vampires." I suddenly felt light headed. Did he just say _vampires_?

"That's absurd, vampires don't exist. And even if they did, which they don't, wouldn't you have drunk my blood and all by now?" I questioned. I bet this was all one big prank. Julian was surly about to bust into the room screaming _you just got punk'd_! This _had_ to be a prank. At my old school I was known as the 'hot weird girl'. Hot? I don't know why they would think that, but people thought I was weird because of the music I listened to and the way I dressed. Also, when I was younger I went through an 'I believe in vampires' faze. That passed, sort of. I mean, there is no evidence that they _don't_ exist… no what am I thinking, they don't…they can't…

"Mia, listen to me. Yes, that would be the case but my brothers and I… well we are _different_ you could say." I waited for him to elaborate; though I was still a little iffy about the information I was being told. "When we were all _changed_, something wasn't right. I am about to tell you the story of how we became to be what we are…" I nodded my head and continued to sit there, I couldn't move. I was scared, confused and in shock all at once.

"It was July 24th 1893, I remember that day well. My family, that being my mother, father, Victor, Jesse and Julian were living in New York at that time. I was living in New York as well, but in a different area. We were middle class, so our living arrangements were quite fancy… for the time. It was my parent's anniversary… their 25th. I was spending the night, so Jesse, Victor and I decided to go out. It was late, and I knew we should be heading home soon. As we walked into the house we knew something was wrong. It was too quiet. I looked at the clock and it read thirteen minutes to midnight. Even in the late hour, Julian would be awake. I knew that much. He didn't sleep unless Jesse, Victor or I were in the house. It made him feel safer. We knew he would be sitting on the steps impatiently, awaiting our return. That's when we heard our mother. A loud thud came from upstairs, and our family portrait fell off the wall. We all ran up the stairs. _'Please, just don't hurt my baby!'_ my mother screamed.

Just as we reached the top of the stairs we found our father. My mother was under him, tears in her eyes pleading for her life and Julian's. Her eyes averted to ours and she mouthed 'run'. My father followed my mothers gaze to us. We all realised that, that was not our father… it couldn't be. That _monster_ standing before us was _not_ our father. His eyes were blood-red, and his mouth covered in blood. My mother seemed unharmed, and I knew… _Julian_. Just as I thought the name Julian came stumbling out of my mothers and fathers bedroom, bleeding at the neck. He was pale, not his usual bronze-tanned skin. I knew he had lost a lot of blood by the shade of his skin." William winced at the memory. He looked at me, checking if I was still calm enough to hear the rest I suppose. I nodded once again, encouraging him to continue.

"I heard my mother scream as the monster pressed his lips to my mother's neck, and bite through her skin. I was petrified, as were my two brothers. Julian collapsed on the floor next to my mother, as my mother's body went completely _limp_. The monster then turned to face my brothers and me. My mother's blood was dripping from his mouth. I wanted to tell my brothers to run, but I couldn't find my voice. We had just witnessed our mother's murder, and possibly our brothers. My…_father_…approached me first and I felt all my anger inside me come to the surface. I lunged forward at him, but he dodged. I had never seen such speed before. That's when I felt my heart stop. I blacked out, but not completely. I could still hear what was going on. I heard Jesse scream in pain and Victor scream in anger. Then I heard my father…_the monster_…scream. I heard Victor cry out Julian's name. He was alive… for the most part." He stopped then, looking out his window.

He sighed. "When I awoke, Julian, Victor and Jesse were hovering over me. I looked into each of their eyes and saw the same tint of red in them as I saw in my…my…_fathers_ eyes. I wanted an explanation and I wanted it now. Usually I was the one who stayed calm in situations. Jesse handed me a little piece of paper, and I examined it. It was written in _his_ handwriting." William got a little folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to me. I unfolded it and read it to myself. It was addressed to '_my sons'_.

_My dear sons,_

_If you are reading this then I have done the inconceivable. I hope you know what you've become. This fate was only meant for William and Victor. When you two were born I knew you would grow up to become like me. Julian and Jesse were to suffer the same fate, only if inflicted upon them, and I highly assume it has been. What you four have been born into, your mother did not know of. You should all know I love your mother greatly. I know you are confused, and I will try and explain as best as I can. If you look at our family portraits, you will notice I look the same in all. From this point on, you will not change in appearance. When you reach a certain…age…you will do what I have probably done. I am sorry my sons that I have brought this fate upon you, and hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. You, however, are not like the other of your kind. You do not need…blood…to survive. I ate food merely out of habit, and I predict you will as well. Forgive me. I know I have not been an amazing father, but I love you all._

_Love, your father._

I looked over the note once more, then folded it up and handed it back to William. There was sadness in his eyes. I wanted so badly to talk to someone. I was confused, and had tons of emotions running through me too quickly. I had tears in my eyes, I wanted my mom to hold me and tell me it was all a nightmare. I didn't know why I felt so scared. Nothing was happening to _me_. This explained a lot to me.

"William…" I whispered. He just looked toward me. "Why did all your brothers leave the room?" I asked in a small voice.

"They just think of you as part of the family… and it angered them because they thought if Jesse or I told you, it would send you running and never coming back. They love you…especially Julian, and they really don't want to lose you Mia." William said, a slight smile on his face now.

"I still can't believe it…" I whispered.

"I know, it took us a while to believe what was happening to us wasn't a dream."

"Is there anything else I should know that makes you guys 'different'?" I asked.

"Well, the sunlight does not kill us or set us on fire, just makes us weak. We do eat, but it doesn't really do anything. It has no taste, as the letter said we merely eat out of habit. We have amazing hearing, which is how I knew what Jesse was about to tell you. We are extremely fast, and very strong as you may have noticed."

"One more thing…" I said, louder now that my nerves were calming. William waited. "Why do Jesse's eyes go red?" William burst out laughing.

"In our family, it happens for everyone for different reasons. For Victor, it is when he his angry. For Julian it is when he is worried, and for me it is when I am stressed. But for Jesse… it is when he _wants_ something." Then I remembered all the times when Jesse's eyes went red. All of those times he was looking at _me_. I blushed furiously. As if on cue Jesse walked into the room. He looked at me worriedly. I just smiled up at him, glad I finally knew what was going on. I knew he expected me to run out of the house screaming my lungs off, but somehow I wasn't scared but instead…drawn to Jesse even more. William left us alone then.

"So…" Jesse said, running his hand through his hair. He sat down beside me, but careful not to make any contact. I felt like there were electric currents running back and forth between me and Jesse. I grabbed his shirt, unable to contain myself any longer. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted about a second until Julian burst into the room.

"CAN YOU TWO NOT CONTAIN YOUR SELVES FOR TWO MINUTES?! AND IN MY ROOM TOO!"

**A/N: There you have it! Hope you liked this chapter. Review please? **

**-Didi**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's another chapter, enjoy!!**

"_Julian!"_ Jesse groaned, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

"It _is_ my room Jesse, and I will not have it de-purified by your sinful actions." Julian said, jokingly. "Now, LET'S GO SWIMMING!" He exclaimed, snapping out of his serious mode, and into the more hyper Julian I've grown to know and love. He grabbed me by the arm and pushed me into my room, closing the door. "HURRY UP AND CHANGE." He screamed from the other side of my door excitedly. I went to my dresser and put on my bathing suit, put my hair in a high pony-tail, grabbed a towel and walked out of my room. What was the point of taking a shower earlier that day, if I was just going to end up back in the pool a couple hours later? I walked into the hall and looked for any sign of my new vampire…._family_. What surprised me was that I had more trouble thinking the word family then the word vampire. I continued walking towards the stairs when I felt two cold arms snake their way around my waist, and I could feel his abs on my back.

"Boo." Jesse whispered into my ear.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" I laughed. I could feel his lips on my neck. Ironic, no? I laughed at my thought.

"What's so funny?" He murmured against my skin.

"Well, with the new information I have received about you being a vampire and all, I find it quite amusing that you are kissing my neck." I couldn't control my laughter any longer. I was clutching my sides, and surely turning purple. Jesse released my waist and backed up.

"If you prefer me not to do that, I will oblige." He smirked still backing away. I didn't like the space.

"No, come back." I said, pushing my bottom lip into a pout.

"You look so cute when you pout like that." Jesse said, holding onto my waist again, this time from the front of my body. I locked my arms around his neck as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Oh my GOD, can I not leave you two alone for FIVE MINUTES?!" Julian screamed at us from the top of the stairs.

"Not _now_ Julian." Jesse said through clenched teeth. I started laughing again. You have to love Julian, though he seems to show up at the worst times. I unlocked my arms from Jesse's neck and walked to him.

"Come on Jules, I thought you said you wanted to go swimming." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him downstairs. Once we made it outside, I finally understood why there was a big tent-like thing covering the pool. _Makes much more sense now_. "Julian you go in first. Tell me if the water is cold or not." I said, while moving slowly to the edge of the pool to dip my toe in. I felt someone grab me by the waist and pull me into the water. I screamed, but all I heard in response was laughter. Once I got all the water out of my eyes, I saw Julian and Jesse laughing endlessly beside me. The water was cold…_to me._ "SO-OH NOT FUNNY!" I screamed, stretching the word 'so' into two syllables. It was pretty funny though, and before I knew it I was laughing too. We swam there for a while, well I mostly watched them race, at super-speed might I add. How was I supposed to judge who won when they were moving so quickly, all I could see was water splashing? After I determined that Julian had won, (only because he was pouting and I felt really bad) I went back to my room and took _yet another_ shower. This time when I came out, there was no Jesse on my bed, and no strange family secrets that I needed to know. Instead I saw an iPod on my bed. Jesse must have dropped it. I looked at the time. _8 pm_… that couldn't be possible. I looked out my window and sure enough, it was dark outside. I sat down on my bed and put the headphones in my ears. I pressed shuffle and a very, _very_ familiar song came on. In fact it was my favourite song.

It started, I closed my eyes and started singing…

_I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane_

I've been waiting here so l_ong  
But now the moment seems to have come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again._

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I loose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you

A half moon's fading from my sight  
I see a vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone  
I know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Hey! Hey!

I'm fighting all this power  
Coming in my way  
Let it send me straight to you  
I'll be running night and day  
I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you  
We'll be there soon  
So soon

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you 

"You sing beautifully." Jesse said, standing in my doorway. I blushed almost automatically.

"Um, thanks." I said, still embarrassed. He walked forward and sat at the foot of my bed.

"I've been looking for that." He said, gesturing to the iPod in my hand.

"Oh, here." I handed him the iPod, but he didn't take it.

"Keep it if you like; I have another one in my room." Jesse said, chuckling.

"Thanks" was all I managed to say. He lay back so that he was lying across my legs. I just looked at his face. His perfect features. His eyes; black pools of endless beauty. He turned his head so that he was staring into my eyes as I was into his. He smiled that gorgeous smile of his.

"What?" He asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing." I said in my sing song voice.

"No, tell me." He said, sitting up now and leaning closer to me so that our faces were just inches apart.

"Nope," I chuckled back.

"Please?" He said all too innocently. It literally took all my will power not to give in to his gorgeous eyes, but I held my ground.

"No." I said finally. Jesse got an evil look in his eyes as he leaned onto me some more.

"No one says no to me." He said with a Transylvanian accent. I started laughing again.

"I believe I just _did_." I said, with our lips just inches apart now.

"Do you not know better than to argue with a vampire Mia?" He whispered.

"Oh because you are _so_ scary." I laughed.

"We could argue this forever you know, so why don't you just tell me." Truth was, I couldn't exactly remember. It's not easy keeping your thoughts in check whilst in such proximity to someone like _Jesse_.

"I would tell you; only I don't remember what it is I was trying to keep from you." I whispered, our noses were now touching.

"That's alright then," he said chuckling, as he moved his lips the rest of the way to meet mine. He moved back a bit to let me breath (on the count of how he really didn't need to), and I saw his eyes flash red. Then I remembered, '_his eyes go red when he _wants_ something'_. I laughed.

"Okay now you have to tell me what's so funny." Jesse said, his lips pulling up into a smile.

"Your eyes, they go red when you _want_ something." I whispered while giggling.

"Or _someone_." He corrected as he kissed me again, this time more passionately. He pushed me back from my sitting position on my bed, as his body pressed against mine. I let out a little sigh as he kissed my jaw. I could feel his lips move into a little smile.

"Not _AGAIN_?!"

"Julian, GET OUT!" Jesse screamed. Julian just laughed at his reaction.

"I will not stand for this kind of behaviour Jesse." Julian said all too seriously as he grabbed Jesse's arm and started pulling him out of the room. Jesse threw his cell phone at me discreetly as he was being dragged out. I walked out after them, a bit short of breath since my heart rate was going as fast as if I had just run a marathon. I saw a chair positioned across from where mine and Jesse's door was.

"Julian what's the chair for?" Jesse asked from his door. Julian sat down on it and pulled out his PSP.

"I'm going to sit here _all night_, so no un-holy things happen." Julian said, completely serious. Jesse's face was in total shock and Julian was more focused on his game.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Jesse said.

"Nope," Julian made a popping sound on the 'p'. I just laughed and closed my door. I heard Jesse's door close as well. Then the phone on my bed started vibrating. I walked over to it, and answered.

"Hello?" I said, unsure if I should be answering Jesse's phone.

"I miss you already, and you're only a door away." I heard Jesse's voice on the other side of the line say. Is he cute or what?

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Yes really." He sighed.

"Well, I'm just going to go and put on the skimpiest underwear I have and go to sleep." I said, trying to suppress laughter.

"And I thought _I_ fought dirty." Jesse chuckled. "Do you _want_ me to go and hurt my brother to get into your room?" He said, laughing.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied teasingly.

"I'll go with the maybe." Jesse said.

"Don't hurt Julian!" I almost screamed. "And I'm already in my p.j.'s, I was kidding about the skimpy underwear."

"That's alright, I still would rather be there with you, then here in my boring old room. See you in a bit, and I won't hurt Julian." He said while hanging up. I assumed he was bluffing, so I walked back to the iPod lying on my bed. I put the headphones back into my ears and pressed shuffle again. Another all too familiar song. I started singing again.

_I dig my toes into the sand.  
The ocean looks,  
like a thousand diamonds   
Strewn across a blue blanket.  
I lean against the wind,   
Pretend that I am weightless  
and in this moment I am happy._

_Happy._

I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here

I lay my head onto the sand  
The sky resembles a backlit canopy with holes punched in it.  
I'm counting UFO's.  
I signal them with my lighter.  
And in this moment I am happy, Happy.

I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here

The world's a roller coaster  
And I am not strapped in.  
Maybe I should hold with care,  
But my hands are busy in the air.  
Saying

I wish you were here.  
I wish you were...

I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here

"Your wish is my command." Someone said from the shadows of my room. Jesse.

"How did you get by Julian?" I asked, once again blushing.

"I was just faster then he was." That's when I head Julian pounding on my door.

"GUYS! COME ON, IT'S NOT FUNNY LET ME IN!" Julian screamed from outside my door.

"You locked the door?" I asked, smirking.

"I'm brilliant am I not?" He said moving toward me. He lay down beside me, as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Brilliant indeed." I sighed. I felt him chuckle a little.

"Sleep…" He whispered into my hair. He kissed the top of my head, and I fell asleep almost automatically. I guess the days information tired me out more that I had originally thought.

**A/N: You like? I had fun writing this chapter! sigh You've got to love Julian and his random outbursts. Anyway the songs featured in the chapter are (in order) Monsoon by Tokio Hotel and Wish You Were Here by Incubus. Review please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: DONE EXAMS! Hallelujah. Updates should coming more frequently now. Thank you to all who reviewed… you guys make my day!! Enjoy the next chapter.**

The next morning, I woke up wrapped in Jesse's arms. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. Was he sleeping? _Can_ he even sleep? He _looked_ asleep to me. His arms were locked around me like iron bars. I pulled myself up a little higher, and kissed his lips. _Nothing._ I kissed each of his eyes, then his nose and finally his lips again.

"You sure know how to wake someone up." He murmured against my lips.

"So you _can_ sleep?" I asked. I had always heard vampires couldn't.

"Not exactly…it's more like…thinking or remembering. I was just deep in thought." He corrected, laughing a little.

"Cool!" I said a bit too enthusiastically.

"You are one strange girl." Jesse laughed. "I'll be back; I'm going to go take a shower and change." He said getting up releasing me from his grip. I pouted again, not liking the space. He laughed at my reaction and leaned back down to me, kissing me one more time before leaving my room quietly.

I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I didn't feel like changing out of my pyjama's just yet, so I didn't bother. I walked out of my room only to find Julian draped over the chair 'asleep'. He looked so darn adorable.

"Juliaaan" I sang. "Hey, Julian." He still didn't move. "JULIAN!" I screamed.

"WHAT. WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT EVER I DID, I DIDN'T DO IT!" He screamed. I burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Calm down Jules. There's no fire and you didn't do anything that you have to say you didn't do… if that makes any sense." I was still laughing and Julian was pouting, making the cutest puppy-dog eyes I had ever seen. "What's wrong Julian?" I asked, worried.

"How come you guys locked me out? I was so lonely _all night_." He said in a cute baby voice.

"It wasn't me who locked you out. It was your mean big brother. He held me hostage and wouldn't let me out." Julian was smirking evilly as I finished my sentence. "He's right behind me isn't he?" I asked, blushing a whole new shade of red. Julian just nodded his head 'yes' in response, suppressing laughter.

"Mean big brother?" Jesse said, holding a hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt by my comment, while pouting.

"Did I mention how much I like mean big brothers?" I laughed, trying to make amends.

"No, you are not forgiven. Unless…" He had the same evil smirk as Julian on. I looked back and forth between the two brothers, and they were looking at me. I was scared.

"GRAB HER!" Julian screamed at Jesse. Next thing I knew, Jesse was holding me and running _vampire speed_. I can barely stand moving at _car_ speed, and this was so much faster. I saw a soft blur running in front of us, and I assumed it was Julian. When we finally stopped moving, we were outside facing the lake that I saw my first night at the house.

"Why are we here?" I asked them both, though I was still a bit dizzy. They both still had evil looks on their faces. They wouldn't throw me in the water… would they?

"Well, MIA." Julian started ever so dramatically.

"We thought you might like to go for a morning swim." Jesse finished for him, just as dramatically.

"It's alright, you can just carry my back into the house and let me go back to sleep. I don't feel like swimming." I said, trying to talk them out of their plot. I felt Jesse chuckle, and what a beautiful sound it was. Before I knew it I felt the cold water take over my body. Jesse was still holding me, so I assumed he went in with me. I heard Julian scream a quick 'WOO-HOOO!' as he jumped in. Once we all reached the surface, I was turned facing Jesse. He had this stupid (yet unbelievably sexy) grin plastered on his face.

"That wasn't funny." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"It was a little funny." He said kissing my softly on my lips.

"GUYS REALLY, WHAT IS WITH ALL THE PDA?" Julian screamed, though he was laughing.

"Oh my apologies little brother. I forgot you were there." Jesse retorted, but not looking away from me. I blushed yet again. Why must he have this affect on me?

"Can we go now? I'm cold." I asked, trying to suppress laughter because Julian had his face in a pout so that you couldn't even see his upper lip.

"Fine." Julian said, helping me out of the water.

Once we walked back into the house, I made my way up stairs to the shower. The hot water was relaxing. I was in there for about an hour, when I decided it was time to come out. I wrapped a towel around me and made my way to my room. I hadn't noticed the puddle of water that I had forgotten to clean up, and slipped on it. I could feel myself falling, as if in slow motion. _Goodbye world_, I thought as my head was just inches away from the hard surface beneath me. I braced myself for impact, but instead someone caught me. Jesse. Boy did he have good timing.

"Are you alright?" He asked, panicking.

"Fine, fine." I was still a little shaky from yet another near death experience, but I was alright. "How did you know I was falling?"

"I was sitting in my room, just listening when I heard you catch your breath and slip." He said simply.

"You _heard_ me slip? Well that's new." I chuckled as he helped me up.

"Want to go out for breakfast? Or lunch in your case?" Jesse asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, just let me go get ready and I'll come downstairs."

"Don't trip putting your pants on." Jesse joked, trying to hold back a fit of laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked back to my room. I put on my black skinny jeans and Jesse's Ramones shirt and made my way to my bathroom again. I blow-dried my hair and left it down. I didn't even bother with make-up, since that was too time-consuming. I put on a pair of socks and walked downstairs. As I left my room I nearly walked into Julian.

"Watch where you walk loser." He said. I was shocked. "Gosh Mia, only kidding." He laughed.

"Hey Julian, can I use your computer for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." He walked me to his laptop and I plugged Jesse's iPod into it. I think I must have put about 200 more songs on it.

We walked downstairs, after I put the iPod back in my room. I walked to my beloved chucks and started tying them up. Once I was done that, I looked out the window. The nice weather had turned into a cloudy sky. I sighed and stood by the door waiting for Jesse. I felt through my pockets, looking for Jesse's iPod, but I couldn't find it. I ran back upstairs, trying my best not to fall. I looked around my room throwing clothes and pillows everywhere. I turned around and scanned the room once more. I saw it on my dresser and grabbed it running back downstairs. I almost went flying as I reached the last step, but Victor caught me. He was laughing harder then I thought it was possible to even laugh.

We were walking to a random "burger joint" as Victor put it. We being Jesse, Victor, Julian and I. Once inside, Julian and Jesse had a little race going as fast as humanly possible to the counter to order. Victor and I went to look for a table, and soon he left to tell them what we wanted. I sat there looking through the iPod for something I wanted to listen to. I scanned the 'recently added' section and I stopped at a song I didn't recognize. I didn't remember putting it on, but it was by Evanescence so I pressed play, and turned up the volume as far as it could go.

_I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me

I'll believe  
All you_r lies  
Just pretend you love me_

Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Anything for you  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see… CHAD?! Oh was he going to get it.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, venom spilling into my voice.

"I just thought we got off on the wrong foot a couple of days ago. Maybe you want to give it another shot?" He said, trying to sound sexy I suppose, but it came out sleazy and disgusting.

"No, I would rather eat worm infested dirt… and that's saying something, since I hate worms almost as much as I hate you… but you win by a long shot on the hate list." I spat back coldly. I got up, and started to make my way over to where the guys were standing, but Chad grabbed my arm.

"Now, now. No need to be so mean. I just wanted to talk." He was grinning, and I had only seen that grin once before. It wasn't a happy memory.

"Let go of me Chad." I said through clenched teeth. He didn't let go.

"I believe she told you to let go _Chad_." Thank god for Jesse and his impeccable timing.

"What's it to you, _Jesse_?" Chad said back coldly.

"Would you like another eye to match that one?" Jesse said, gesturing his head to Chad's black left eye.

"Hah! You just got lucky. It's only because I was sitting in my car." Chad tried to make up an excuse. They were about to go at it, until Chad saw Victor standing behind Jesse, looking mean and tough flexing his muscles.

"Chad… nice to see you again, why are you bothering my brother and his girlfriend?" Victor asked, semi-calmly.

"Girlfriend? Oh really…" Chad said smirking again. Julian walked up to Chad and glared at him. "What do _you_ want shrimp?" Julian's glare turned into fury. He kicked Chad in his…_area_… then kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the nose, surely breaking it. Chad limped out of the 'burger joint', and crawled to his car… literally.

"Thanks guys." I said, laughing a little.

"It was my pleasure, really." Julian said with a big smile on his face. "So, I'm your hero now right?" He exclaimed laughing.

"Sure Jules, what ever you say." I said in between laughs. We walked with our food until we reached a park. The weather was alright, but I was sure that if it was sunny the park would have looked even more beautiful. We sat down on a bench eating, as Julian re-capped his little 'battle' in detail… stretching the truth a little even though we all witnessed it. We laughed as Julian demonstrated his _exact_ movements.

"I'm sure I could have killed him, but I decided to spare him so maybe I could hit him again the next time I see him." He finished, sitting back down but still as hyper as ever. "Hey Jesse… how about we race?" Julian said, standing up. He had taken two bites out of his burger, but didn't have the patience to sit still any longer.

"Fine Julian, but prepare to lose." He turned to me. "I'll be right back." He whispered, then kissing me behind my ear. His kiss sent shivers down my spine, as I blushed.

Jesse got up and Julian ran, just a bit faster than a human could, but not fast enough for anyone to get too suspicious.

"My brother really seems to love you." Victor said. I froze at his choice of words. I just shrugged, unable to speak. "My question is… how do you feel about him?" There was a slight grin on Victors face. Suddenly it all came spilling out.

"I really, _really_ like him. I haven't _ever_ liked anyone this much its crazy. I don't know why… but I could easily say that I think I'm in love with him." I let out a deep breath after. To my surprise, Victor burst out laughing.

"Well then welcome to the family Mia." He said with a big smile plastered on his face. His smile made me bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Julian and Jesse asked simultaneously, taking their seats again. I decided they shouldn't know.

"So who won?" I asked.

"I did." Julian and Jesse said at the same time again. "Did NOT!" They both screamed. This made me and Victor laugh even harder.

Once we all managed to finish eating, we sat there for a while just talking. Julian was being exceptionally funny today, so my sides were killing me from all of the laughing. I helped Julian grab all the garbage as we were heading back home. _Home_… I had a home. I smiled to myself. We walked back to Victor and Jesse who were talking. Victor was laughing and Jesse had an embarrassed look on his face. What on earth could they have been talking about?

"Mia and I are going to take a walk… we'll meet you guys back home alright?" Jesse said as we started walking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Victor wink at Jesse and give him the 'thumbs up' sign. Jesse's reaction to it was another embarrassed look. I'm sure if he could have blushed he would have been.

We walked for what felt like forever without speaking. The silence was killing me!

"So…" I managed to say. Jesse spun me around so that he was looking me straight in the eyes. His arms were around my waist and he just held me there for a while, looking at me.

"Mia…" He whispered.

"Hm?" I whispered back. I couldn't think of an actual word to answer him, since his gaze was penetrating. I got lost in his eyes, and it was like we were the only ones on the planet.

"Mia I love you." Did he just say what I thought he just said? Did…did he just tell me he _LOVED ME_?! I thought I was going to have a stroke. He leaned forward just a little and kissed me. It was a short kiss… but it was full of passion and…love. My heart was going at 200mph.

"I…I love you too." I said, still unable to think straight. Maybe this was all just a dream. Maybe I hadn't awoken yet today. He smiled again, and kissed me once more. This time the kiss lasted. His lips parted, parting mine with his. I inhaled his essence and he did the same. This was the happiest moment of my life.

"JESSEPOO?!"

**A/N: I had to leave a cliffy… sorry! But no worries… I'll be updating sooner now… so you won't have to wait TOO LONG. The song featured in this chapter is Anything For You by Evanescence. Review please? The more reviews, the faster I update!! –Smiley face- sldghslidhgwpsehtgiowrhgoihrenboernbrbnlk (sorry, I just had one of my random out bursts and don't feel like deleting)**

**-Didi**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Some of them really made me laugh. ON WARD TO THE STORY!! Enjoy!**

You have got to be kidding me. I turned my head reluctantly, only to find Slutzilla staring back at me.

"_Kate_! What do you _want_?!" Jesse whined.

"Y…you're like cheating on me with like this…this SLUT?!" She screamed back.

"The last time I checked, I believe I told you we were done." He said calmly, still holding my waist.

"I thought you like meant done as in…like for a few hours done!" She pouted. I couldn't help but laugh… she really is the most stupid person on the face of the earth. She made her way toward me with her heels clicking down the path.

"Don't like laugh at me, slut." She said poking me in the chest with her index finger. That was it. I had had enough of her and…just her in general. I pushed her away from me and smacked her in the face. I heard Jesse laugh, but he pretended he was coughing instead. I grabbed his hand, stuck my tongue out at her (I know it was childish, but I couldn't help it) and Jesse and I left.

As we were walking home, we were laughing hysterically. We walked hand in hand for a while when Jesse stopped. He pulled me back towards him.

"Where were we, before we were so _rudely_ interrupted?" A small grin was playing on his face.

"I don't remember, care to remind me?" I said, entwining my arms around his neck. He began to kiss me again, until a passing car honked at us with endless WOOT's coming from it. I broke my grip on his neck and blushed. He chuckled, grabbing my hand in his again as we started walking once more.

We reached the house, only to find an impatient Julian spinning in circles in the foyer. When he saw us he stopped, losing his balance and falling with a loud thud.

"Julian! Are you alright?!" I said, rushing to him.

"I'm fine." He said enthusiastically, while getting up again. Jesse looked in the driveway and only his car was there.

"Julian where is everyone?" Jesse asked, standing beside me once more.

"WELL, William went to a business conference in New York, and Victor went with him…though I don't know why…what a loser. Who wants to listen to a bunch of people ta—" Julian was cut off by Jesse.

"Julian, stick to the topic." Jesse chuckled.

"Right, sorry. ANYWAY, they left and William said you and Mia have to watch me. He also stated that I can have two friends over to spend the next two nights so I don't get bored… because you guys really _are_ boring. Therefore William said you guys have to watch them as well. Sound good? Great. He also said you have to go buy pizza right away when you get home because my friends are already here and they are hungry." I didn't understand half of what Julian was saying, since he was talking relatively fast.

"Why me? And you _just_ ate Julian." Jesse whined.

"MAYBE SO, but they didn't…so GO." Julian retorted pushing Jesse out the door.

"Can Mia at least come with me?"

"NO! Someone has to watch us, remember?" Julian slammed the door shut behind Jesse and started laughing. "Now Mia lets go play video games, then after we can watch endless horror movies!" Julian exclaimed, dragging me to the living room. "Guys this is Mia, Mia this is Travis" He said, pointing to a little blond boy. "And this is Eric." Julian said once again, pointing to another little blond boy.

"Hi" they both said in unison, looking me up and down. I felt so violated.

After introductions, I sat on the couch and watched them scream at each other while playing some racing game. I heard the door open as all the boys went quiet.

"FOOD" Jesse screamed from the foyer. He walked into the living room, and as our eyes met his frown turned into a big grin. He placed the box of pizza on the coffee table and the three boys dug in.

"Hi" He said to me, smiling.

"Hi" I chuckled back. He brought his face closer to mine, and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Eh-em. I'm eating here." Julian said with his mouth full of pizza. That must have given Jesse some sort of idea, because he got this evil look in his eyes. He picked me up bridal style and kissed me passionately.

"Ewwwwwwwww! STOP! GUYS REALLY, I'M EATING! PLEASE?!" Julian screamed.

"We'll be upstairs then." Jesse said, making his way towards the staircase. I heard the guys downstairs whispering to one another.

"You didn't tell us she was _hot_!" One of them said.

"She's going out with your brother?!" Another one said.

"What do you think they're doing up there." The first one said again.

"Guys, ew shut up." Julian finally screamed.

Once located safely in Jesse's room, he placed me on his bed gently. I sat up and he sat down beside me.

"What a day…" He sighed. I just nodded my head and leaned back against the backboard of the bed. A soft chuckle came from Jesse.

"What?" I asked.

"That shirt looks good on you, better than it does on me." He was laughing now. I blushed and hit him on the arm.

"Shut up; is it a crime to like a shirt? If you want it back you can have it." I put on the best angry face I could, and glared at Jesse.

"Are you mad at me now?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes." I mumbled. He moved himself closer to me.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, and that shirt really does look good on you." He said lifting my chin so that his gaze was piercing into mine. I was so close to giving up the fight, but I talked myself out of it.

"I'm still mad." I said a little weakly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." I said finally. He came closer to me so that our bodies were just inches away from each other.

"Are you still mad at me?" He said as he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Mhm." I mumbled. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him so that his body was pressing against mine.

"How about now?" He asked, kissing along my neck.

"A little." I bit my lip to suppress a moan. I did however let out a deep sigh, to which Jesse chuckled. He manoeuvred his body so that he was now on top of me, as his lips moved up and down my neck, until they met my lips once more. His tongue traced my bottom lip as my hands traced the planes of his perfect chest. I slowly managed to get his shirt off as he kissed along my collar bone. I let out a soft groan and I could feel his lips turn into a smile. His body was pressing against mine tightly, but it felt good. _This is it_, I thought to myself.

"Jesse get off Mia, it's time to watch movies." Julian said in an annoyed tone from the door.

"I thought I locked that." Jesse answered through clenched teeth. I sat there, blushing like a maniac at the sudden intrusion.

"You did, but you forgot I have the extra key." Julian said, smirking and waving a key in front of his face.

"Well we're a little busy here, hence the LOCKED door."

"That's great to hear, now get your butts downstairs." Jesse was still on top of me, not moving. I heard little snickers coming from outside, which must have been coming from Travis and Eric.

"I told you so! You owe me $10!" One of them said. I patted Jesse on the chest.

"You heard the boss, get off me." I laughed. Jesse pouted, and he looked so damn cute too.

"Fine, but you have to make it up to me later." Jesse said, grinning that beautiful grin of his. Jesse didn't bother putting his shirt back on, and frankly, I didn't mind either.

We made our way downstairs into the living room, where Julian was now sorting through movies. He decided on Hannibal Rising, Silence of the Lambs, Hannibal and Red Dragon. The only one I was actually happy about seeing was Hannibal Rising, since I thought Gaspard Ulliel was pretty damn hot.

"Who wants popcorn?" I asked, and everyone said 'me' in unison. I made my way to the kitchen and searched for a bowl.

"Here" Jesse chuckled, handing me a bowl and putting a bag of popcorn into the microwave. I took the iPod out of my back pocket and shoved both headphones into my ears as I felt Jesse's cold hands wrap around my waist. He rested his forehead on my shoulder as I pressed shuffle. An all too familiar guitar tune started playing.

_Kiss me  
out of the bearded barley  
Nightly  
beside the green green grass  
Swing swing  
swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me  
down by the broken tree house  
Swing me  
upon its hanging tire  
Bring bring  
bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the tr_ail marked on your father's map_

Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So kiss me

kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So kiss me

So kiss me  


Jesse took a headphone from me and put it in his ear, smiling. He let out a little laugh as he turned me around to face him, as the song finished._  
_

_So kiss me_

so kiss me

And he did kiss me. I felt so right in his arms, like that was where I was meant to be. Every time he touched me, the spot would tingle, and his voice would send chills down my spine.

"Is that popcorn d—not again?" This time Julian didn't do anything about it though. He just went over to the microwave and got the popcorn, walking back into the living room, leaving us alone for a while. I heard him mumbling something like '_they were more fun when they hated each other' _but that could have been just me. When Jesse pulled back a little I sighed.

"Let's go watch the movie." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap, while the beginning credits started to roll for Hannibal Rising. I sat through that movie quietly, since I had it practically memorized. When Silence of the Lambs started I got bored. Some of the scenes were too gory for me, and I squirmed while the guys all laughed.

I don't know exactly when I fell asleep, but when I woke up it was light outside, and I was spread out on the couch with a pillow under my head and a blanket over my body. I sat up and no one was in the living room. I walked into the kitchen and no one. I made my way upstairs and walked into my room. I was still in the outfit from yesterday. I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt. Once I had changed I thought I heard music coming from Jesse's room. I walked out of my room while putting my hair in a pony-tail.

I poked my head into Jesse's room, only to see him sitting on his bed holding a guitar. He was bent over what looked like sheet music, and he had a pencil in his mouth while running a hand through his hair repeatedly. He took the pencil out of his mouth and erased something on the paper.

"Knock, knock" I said, gently knocking on his door. His head shot up and he smiled _that smile_.

"Good morning." Jesse said, still smiling.

"Morning, what are you writing? I didn't know you played guitar." I said, sitting next to him on his bed.

"I'll show you when it's done, and yeah I play. Do you play anything?"

"Um, piano. But I'm not very good. Self-taught you know." I blushed. "Well I'll leave you to your guitar-ing, but can I borrow your iPod speakers?" I asked backing out of the room.

"Sure, sure." He answered, getting up and kissing me gently before I left. I walked into my room and hooked my iPod up with the speakers. I looked for the right song and pressed play, turning up the volume full blast after closing my door. I hope Julian and his friends aren't asleep.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wan__na break this spell  
you've created_

You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

You will be the death of me  
Yeah You will be the death of me  
Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped  
sense of elation  
You'd never dream of

Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
ooooohh

yeah You will suck the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh 

I was dancing like crazy and jumping around my room. Oh how I loved the sweet sounds of Muse. I turned around only to find Jesse standing in my doorway, biting on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing.

"You want the friction?" He said amused.

"Possibly." I laughed, still blushing. "Where's Julian?"

"I locked him and his friends in his room." He was full on laughing now. He walked over to me and pressed me against the wall. "Which means, it's just you and me." He chuckled.

**A/N: By the way, Victor is dedicated to Marina, because he loves her. Happy Marina? Ha-ha. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review please! –Smiles- The songs featured in this chapter are Kiss Me – The Cranberries and Time Is Running Out – Muse. **

**-Didi**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know, I know. 'WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG?!' I would firstly like to say thank you for all the AMAZING reviews, I just love you guys! Now, I am really, **_**really**_** sorry I took long. But between my physiotherapy and school work I haven't had time to just sit down and write. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

"Oh really, just you and me?" I said, trying to keep my breathing normal.

"Yes, now what shall we do during this precious alone time?" Jesse chuckled, his face inches from mine.

"I have an idea." I whispered into his lips.

"And what idea is that?"

"LET'S PLAY TWENTY QUESTIONS!" I screamed joyfully. Jesse looked at me for a second then complied. He picked me up bridal style and threw me onto my bed. He lay down beside me and I placed my head on his chest, listening for his non-existing heart beat.

"So who's going to begin this marvellous game?" Jesse asked after a few moments of silence. I shrugged, completely content with my current position. Jesse chuckled once more after I let out a deep sigh. "Well since you seem to be much too comfortable to ask any questions, why don't I start?" I nodded, closing my eyes, inhaling Jesse's amazing scent. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Red." I said simply, still keeping my eyes closed listening to Jesse's voice.

"Favourite animal?"

"Bat" I said laughing.

"Ha-ha you are hilarious." Jesse chuckled sarcastically.

"Fine, fine. I would have to say a mountain lion. They are just _so_ cute."

"Mountain lion? Alright, well that is not random what so ever." He chuckled a little.

"What's your favourite song, band or artist?" I had to think about that one a bit. I had so many songs that I liked, and just couldn't pick _one_ as my favourite.

"That's hard. The song I feel like listening to right _now_ is Swing Life Away though." With that, Jesse got up and walked to the iPod that was plugged into the speakers. He looked through it a little and pressed play. He walked back to my bed and cradled me in his chest. I heard the guitar start up as the song began. Once the lyrics hit Jesse began singing to me. He put the singer to shame. His beautiful voice was making the song that much more beautiful.

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?_

_  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?_

_  
Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost?_

He sang as he played with a strand of my hair.

_  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_

_  
Lets compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
Lets un__-write these pages and replace them with our own words _

We live on front porches and swing life away 

_  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end _

_  
I wont cross these streets until you hold my hand  
_

_I've Been here so long think that its ti__me to move_

_  
the winters so cold, s__ummers over too soon_

_  
So let's pack our bags and se__ttle down where palm trees grow _

I've got some friends some that I hardly know 

_  
We've__ had some times I wouldn't trade for the world_

_  
We'd chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go _

We live on front porches and swing life away 

_  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end_

_  
I wont cross these s__treets until you hold my hand _

Swing life away 

_  
swing life away_

_  
swing life away_

_  
swing life away_

His voice faded as the song came to an end.

"And you say that _I_ sing well?" I laughed.

"I sing well?" He said, clearly oblivious to his singing capabilities. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well might be a little bit of an understatement." I chuckled, kissing him passionately.

"If I had known you would react like that, I would sing to you more often." He laughed when we broke apart. "Now, I believe I was asking questions. What is your favourite book?"

"Romeo and Juliet, hands down."

"Good choice, now…what is your favourite…" he paused, thinking of a question. "Scratch the favourites. First boyfriend?" I blushed.

"That would be you." He laughed at my response.

"No really, what was his name?" He really thought I wasn't being serious?

"His name was and is Jesse."

"You have _never_ had a boyfriend before?" Jesse said skeptically.

"No, why is this so hard to believe?"

"Because you are way too beautiful to have never had a boyfriend before… that is unless you turned them all down. I'm fine with that." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"What would you have done if I had given you a guys name though?"

"I would have hunted him down and torn him into shreds." Jesse answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. I burst out laughing at this.

"Okay, no need for any violent murders on my conscience." I managed to say after my little laughing fit.

"Fine, but it would have been fun…for me that is. Now moving on, what is your favourite instrument?"

"That is a raging war between the guitar, the bass guitar and the piano."

"What is your favourite desert?"

"Tiramisu" I answered a little too quickly. Jesse started laughing a little. "What is so damn funny?" I pouted.

"You _know_ I can't resist you when you pout, so either you stop or feel my wrath."

"Your _wrath_? Oh I am so, _so_ scared." I said with sarcasm flooding my voice. Jesse's face went serious, and a low growl escaped from his mouth. My body went rigid. His eyes flashed red instantly and stayed that way.

"J…Jesse… wh…what's wr…ong?" I asked petrified, and backing away from him slowly. I ran through a plan in my head. I was to get up, slam my door behind me and make a run for Julian's room, praying for my feet to cooperate.

I got up from the bed and started backing away towards the door. But before I even blinked Jesse was standing at the door, blocking my exit. Him and his stupid vampire speed.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" He asked in a creepy tone. I was shit-your-pants scared!

"Jesse…you don't want to do anything irrational…" I tried, attempting to calm him.

"Oh, I won't be." He had an evil grin on his face, and if it wasn't just so _sexy,_ it would probably be terrifying. He launched himself at me and I let out a shriek.

I felt the soft surface of my bed under me as Jesse landed on top of me, laughing his head off.

"That was not funny!" I whined, my heart still racing.

"It was pretty funny." Jesse said in between laughs. I wanted to cross my arms over my chest and pretend to be angry, but Jesse was so conveniently located on top of me. He stopped laughing eventually and just looked into my eyes. His gaze was hypnotizing, as his cool breath played on my lips. He smiled down at me.

"What?" I asked.

He let out a sigh, "nothing…" Jesse leaned down a little bit, as our lips were about to meet.

Someone cleared their throat from my door. I jerked my head towards it, and saw William standing there with a grin on his face. I managed to fall off my bed from the surprise. My face was beet red as Jesse helped me up off the ground.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow my brother for a moment." Jesse reluctantly got up and gave me a small lingering kiss on my lips before following William out of my room. As if on cue Julian ran in.

"Hey Mia!" He screamed as he ran and sat at the foot of my bed. "I'm supposed to keep you distracted while William speaks to Jesse. I know your wondering about what they are talking about, but don't worry… it's not the sex talk or anything." Julian said, practically bouncing up and down from his high sugar level I presume. Though, Julian's little comment made me blush a deeper red than I originally was.

"Then what _are_ they talking about Jules?"

"Just that there—hey! I'm not supposed to tell you! Stop trying to get it out of me." Julian pouted.

"Fine, well where did your friends go?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"They went home early. William and Victor came back early so they decided to go home too. Now I'm bored and have nothing to do. Doesn't that suck? I think it sucks. But what can you do? Boring is boring, and boring is more boring. That makes no sense but you know what I mean right?" Truth be told, Julian was talking much too fast for me to understand a _word_ he was saying.

"Sure Julian." I answered, hoping he had asked me something that you could answer with the word sure. "So what are we doing today?"

"Let's go to the skate park!" I complied with Julian's request, since I _could_ skateboard, though I don't know why or how…considering I find it difficult to walk on a flat surface. I followed Julian to his room and he grabbed his skateboard.

We left the house without saying anything to Jesse or William. We told Victor where we were going, but he was watching a football game and screaming at the television. We got to the skate park and Julian was amazed that I could even _balance_ on his skateboard, let alone do tricks on it. We spent most of the day there, until it was dark outside. We made our way back towards the house, walking slowly and talking about random things when Julian stopped in his tracks. A low growl erupted from his chest.

"Julian, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice getting frantic. His eyes were locked at the forested area across the street. His gaze did not break as he answered me.

"Nothing, let's just get home." He said as he grabbed my arm and started walking faster than humanly possible. I was practically hovering as Julian was dragging me down the street. His gaze was never averted from the one spot however.

We ran into the house and Julian fastened all the locks.

"Julian WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I screamed.

"Nothing, really… don't worry." But he wasn't looking at me as he said this. He was looking out the window, his eyes glowing a steady red color. He was worried, and I had no idea why.

Jesse came bounding down the stairs, clearly aggravated.

"Where have you two BEEN?!" He screamed at Julian.

"We went to the skate park." Julian answered, still gazing intently out the window.

"You could have said something before you left! You know very well that it's not s—" Jesse stopped himself from finishing the sentence. "We were worried about you."

He walked over to me and hugged me. I really wanted to know what was going on. I decided against prying though. They would tell me when they were ready…right? I hadn't noticed that Jesse had let go of me and was staring at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked his voice full of worry.

"What? Oh, I'm fine…just _thinking_." He pulled me to the living room, and Julian stayed at the window, still gazing through the glass.

"What were you thinking about?" Jesse asked, seating me on his lap as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing important. What did you and William talk about?"

"Nothing." Jesse said too quickly. I looked at him; he was hiding something from me. They all were…something big.

"Are you _sure_?" I emphasized the word 'sure', so maybe I could get some information out of him.

"Yes." He said shortly after thinking about an answer. I just sighed and walked upstairs to my room. I heard him call my name from the living room, but I ignored him and closed my door behind me. What did he have that he couldn't tell me? I mean, I know their family secret goddamn it! Does he just not _trust_ me enough? I paced in my room.

Julian doesn't want to tell me what's going on either, but whatever _it_ is Julian saw it today while we were walking. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said angrily. William entered my room and sat down on my couch.

"Mia, are you alright?" He asked, I knew he was being sincere, I could hear it in his voice.

"I'm fine, it's just that your younger brothers Jesse and Julian wont tell me what's going on. Care to clarify it for me?" I snapped. I instantly felt bad. Why is it that I always come off so rude when William is trying to be nice to me? "I'm sorry; I just really want to know what's going on. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It's quite alright, I understand your confusion. But…I am sorry to tell you that I _can't _tell you what is going on. Though rest assured it is nothing for you to worry about Mia."

"If it's nothing for me to worry about, why can't you just tell me since you are _so_ sure I won't worry?!" I screamed.

"Mia, please trust me. We will tell you when the…_situation_ is dealt with. Now are you hungry? Should I make dinner?"

"No." I said simply as William left my room. I slammed the door behind him. I knew I was acting childish, but why couldn't they just _tell me_?! It's not difficult. It's at times like these I really miss my parents. I changed into my pajamas, and I collapsed myself on my bed letting out a deep sigh. _I want my mom_, I thought to myself. I felt tears at the brim of my eyes. I blinked and let them spill over. I felt terrible. I had forgotten about my parents the past few days. How could I? I let myself get caught up in the world around me and hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye to them properly! I started sobbing into my pillows. I heard my door open, and I felt Jesse pull me to him. As he held me, I cried into his shirt, staining it with my tears.

"Shh, I know…it'll be alright." He whispered soothing words to me as I cried. He rocked me back and forth gently for I don't know how long. I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up the next morning, I had a pounding headache. I was snuggly under my covers, and Jesse was lying beside me with his eyes closed. I started to stir a little and his eyes flew open. He looked at me and smiled, but this smile didn't reach his eyes. Was he mad at me for yesterday?

"Good morning." He said as he kissed my forehead gently.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have walked out on you like that. Are you mad at me?"

"It's alright, and you had every right to walk out like that. I'm sorry for not being able to tell you, but I will…soon. And you know very well that I _can't_ be mad at you." He said as he pulled me closer to him. He was worried about something, I just knew it.

I chuckled. "Alright, well then let me go for a sec so I can go change?" He thought about something for a bit before speaking.

"I want to ask you something first." I nodded for him to continue. "Would you go on a date with me tonight?"

"Of course," I said as I placed a brief kiss on his lips. He let me go then and I made my way towards the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, changed into jeans and a t-shirt and walked back out. Jesse was still sitting on my bed, though in different clothes now. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that accentuated his abs perfectly.

"Don't we look dashing?" I giggled as I walked back over to him. I lay my head in his lap and he began playing with my hair again. "So are you going to tell me where we are going on this 'date'?"

"Nope," He answered.

"Fine… I was wondering… I know this is random and all…but how do you kill a vampire?" I asked, lifting my head a little so that I could see Jesse's reaction.

He chuckled. "Why? Are you planning on killing me any time soon? Just so I can be prepared…"

"No, I was just curious."

"Alright well you know how my brothers and I are…different?" I nodded. "Well for us the only thing that can kill us is another vampire's venom. So if another vampire bites us, we're goners. But how to kill your average vampire, you have to rip them to pieces then burn those pieces. My family and I are not liked by our kind…" I found this fascinating.

"Why is that?"

"Most likely because they have to drink blood to survive, and we do not. They are jealous. Every coven that has ever passed us by has hated my family."

"They are just losers. They should suck it up (no pun intended), and move on!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"You really are the strangest girl I have ever met…and I love you for it." I blushed at his comment as he kissed the tip of my nose. "Now go get ready for our little date."

"Isn't it a bit early?" I asked.

"It's five in the afternoon Mia," he laughed. I froze, FIVE?! I would say sleeping in is an understatement.

"Wowie, well do I dress formally or casually?"

"Casually is fine." Jesse said, heading for my door as I headed for my closet. I decided on a very nice dress/shirt-like thing with leggings. The shirt/dress thing was grey-silver and my leggings were black. I put on light eyeliner, and grabbed a pair of silver flats, (heels and I do _not_ mix!). I walked out of my room to find Jesse standing at the stairs waiting for me.

"You look absolutely stunning." He said as he embraced me and gave me a small kiss.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I laughed. "So where are we going?"

"Not telling, now close your eyes." He said as he picked me up and ran out of the house. I closed my eyes, not because he said to, but because I knew I was going to get motion sickness if I didn't. I knew we were in a forest somewhere, probably the one I saw outside Jesse's window. When I felt him slow down I opened my eyes. We were in a _tiny_ little clearing, barely big enough for five people to stand in at the same time, but in the center was a blanket. Jesse put me down and took my hand, leading me towards the small open space. The forest was beautiful, and the little clearing had different kinds of flowers growing in it. I didn't think it was possible for so many flowers to grow in such a small space, but I was proved wrong. I sat on the blanket as Jesse pulled out a little picnic basket.

"Aw! You didn't have to do this you know." I said, observing the massive amounts of food Jesse was pulling out.

"Yes I did." He chuckled. We sat there together, eating in silence… but a peaceful silence. Jesse chuckled at something and before I knew it I heard music.

"May I have this dance?" Jesse asked, extending a hand towards me. I nodded as he took my hand in his, pulling me up. As the song started, he placed his hands around my waist and we began to sway to the music.

_I __could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you're far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure, _

I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

Lying close to you,  
feeling your heart beating,  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing,  
And then I kiss your eyes,  
And thank God we're together,  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,  
Forever and ever.

And I don't wanna miss one smile,  
I don't wanna miss one kiss,  
I just wanna be with you,  
Right here with you, just like this,  
Well I just wanna hold you close,  
And feel your heart so close to mine,  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing 

He cupped my face with one of his hands, keeping the other one securely around my waist. He kissed me gently at first, and then his lips became more urgent against mine, not that anyone is protesting. I pressed myself against him a little more, and his grip on my waist tightened, straining me closer to him. The moment was perfect. I broke away from Jesse so that I could breath, and as I turned around I heard a gut-wrenching scream coming from behind me.

"JULIAN!"

**A/N: There you go! Yet another cliffy, I know. But I have to get prepared for this next chapter! I honestly don't know when I will be updating again, but I hope to make it as soon as I can. My teachers have been on a homework-roll. Please review! I love hearing what you guys think, and thank you to all those who do review already! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-Didi**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews and I want to apologize once again for the long wait! My song for this chapter: I will follow you Into the Dark – Death Cab for Cutie.**

* * *

The next details were all very sketchy. I turned around to see a white figure launching itself at me, then the scream. The scream that will haunt me forever. Julian's scream. He jumped in front of me, as the figure dug its teeth into Julian's neck.

"JULIAN!" I screamed as the thing let go of Julian and his body fell to the ground. Jesse launched himself forward chasing the creature straight into the forest. I fell to my knees, holding Julian's head to my chest. Tears began streaming down my face steadily, when I heard Julian groan in pain.

"Julian, please…please say something." I pleaded.

"Mia? Please don't cry…" Julian, always trying to make everyone feel better.

"Julian are you alright?" I heard a scream come from farther into the forest, and prayed to god that Jesse wasn't hurt as well.

"Yeah… it just hurts that's all…it wont hurt for much longer. Don't worry about me." His breathing was rapid and irregular. He was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Julian, you're going to be alright…please tell me you're going to be alright." I cried. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because I can't let anything happen to my sister, your family." Julian whispered. That made me cry even harder. "Mia? Can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything…" I said between sobs.

"Take care of Jesse for me? He really loves you. And ignore him if he does anything stupid." His voice was slowly fading now, and his eyes were closing.

He cringed in pain.

"Julian please, stay awake…please…"

"Hey M…ia… I'm your hero now…right?" was all he managed to say before his breathing stopped and his eyes closed, yet he had a smile on his face.

"Julian… JULIAN. Wake up…please…wake up. This isn't funny Julian, please. OPEN YOUR EYES!" I was gasping for breaths as I held Julian's head. "Wake up…please. Julian you _can't die!_ You can't! This is all my fault… Julian PLEASE!" I was crying uncontrollably. My body was shaking, and I was gasping for air. My cheeks were glistening from tears.

"Mia…" A voice came from behind me. I knew who it was, but I couldn't turn around, I just couldn't. "Mia he's dead." He seemed so calm about the situation.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT JESSE! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULD STILL HAVE YOUR BROTHER!" I screamed. I felt Jesse's arms around me, comforting me. _He_ was comforting _me_. _His_ little brother just _died_, yet he was comforting _me_.

We sat there for a while, me holding Julian, and Jesse holding me. When Jesse let go of me, I looked up, tears still running down my cheeks. He took Julian from my arms and stood up.

"Climb onto my back." He said his voice monotone. I did as I was told and hung on tightly as Jesse ran back to the house. William and Victor were waiting for us outside the door. I couldn't bear to look either of them in the eyes, knowing their brother's death was _my_ fault. I kept my head down, tears still flowing. I didn't climb off Jesse's back, nor did he ask me too. He handed Julian's body over to William, and took me inside.

Jesse carried me upstairs to my room and placed me on my bed, pulling the covers over me. He lied down beside me under the covers and I buried my face in his chest.

"Jesse it's all my fault, I'm so, _so_ sorry!" I sobbed.

"Mia, I wish you would stop saying that it was your fault, if anyone is to blame, it's me." Jesse sighed.

"You? How could it possibly be your fault?" I asked, looking at him. Jesse let out yet another deep sigh before continuing.

"I knew there was another coven around, yet I still took you out of the house. If we hadn't gone and stayed inside, Julian would…would…still be…alive…" His voice was cracking as he finished the sentence. A single tear rolled down the side of Jesse's beautiful face. I wiped it away with my thumb as I stroked his cheek. He pulled me closer to his body and wrapped his arms completely around me, and kissed my forehead.

"I didn't know vampires could cry." I said in a faint whisper.

Jesse chuckled, "venom."

"Jesse?"

"Yes?"

"This isn't your fault you know…" I was whispering, but with his super-hearing, I was pretty sure he could still hear me.

"How is it not?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If I wasn't so human, and filled with this blood that looks so appetizing for _those_ vampires, this wouldn't have happened." I felt his body tense at my words. Had I said something wrong?

"Mia I think you should sleep…" I looked up, trying to read his expression. His jaw was tensed, his eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you…" I managed to say.

"Mia I—"

"Yo BROTHA AND SISTA!" A familiar voice screamed from the door. My head shot up. How was this possible? I swear he was dead… again.

"Julian!" I screamed, jumping off the bed and running (or at least attempting to run) into Julian. "But you…were…but…" This was too much.

"Dead? Yeah I know, pretty funny story actually. Well you see, basically that vampire that attacked me never not any venom in me, it only penetrated my first layer of… what should I call it… it's not skin, I'll call it armour." I was just standing there, mouth gaping. "Uh, Mia I think you should sit down. You don't look well." I turned my head to see Jesse sitting there looking even more shocked than I was. I sat back on the bed as Julian finished his explanation. "ANYWAY, that black stuff coming out of me was the 'armour' attacking its teeth. That's why it dropped me. I was in pain because my armour was torn, and when that happens as William just explained to me, I was put in a sort of 'trance' that made it look like I was dead… yet again." He took a deep unnecessary breath at the end.

I threw my arms around his neck, "I swear if you _ever_ scare me like that again I will hurt you _so_ bad Julian!" I said when I finally let go of him.

"Oh I'm _so_ scared." He laughed.

Jesse let out a deep sigh behind me. "Julian, _never_ again. Understood?"

"Why brother dearest, were you _crying_? I never thought I'd see the day." Julian shrieked with laughter.

"Mention it one more time and you won't _see_ another day." Jesse said through clenched teeth.

"What ever home shredder! **(A/N: I love saying that! YAY!)** I think Mia's previous idea was a good one though…" Jesse tensed once more.

"What idea Jules?" I asked, confused.

"The whole 'being human is a nuisance' thing, though that's not quite how you put it. I think ch—"

"No." Jesse said in a final tone.

"No what? Since this conversation is about me I believe I should know what this 'no' is about…" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Not important, never mind. Dropping subject. Craving ice cream." Julian said quickly.

"Aren't you the _least_ bit tired after almost dying?" I asked.

"Mia, I don't _do_ tired. And I really, _really_ want ice cream!"

"Don't you just eat food out of habit? How can you crave ice cream?" I shot back.

"You ask too many questions. I can crave ice cream if I want to, and I want to at this very moment. I _know_ you want ice cream. Isn't that what girls eat after something happens? To 'mellow' them down or what ever?" Julian said whilst pouting.

"Firstly Julian, NO ONE says 'mellow' anymore… not _all_ girls eat ice cream, and how would _you_ know if I was craving it or not?" I snapped.

"Okay, do you two want ice cream or not? Because this argument is completely random and unnecessary."

"Who's arguing?" Julian and I said at the same time. Jesse rolled his eyes at us and left the room to get ice cream. As soon as Jesse closed the door behind him, we erupted into endless fits of laughter.

"Well that was certainly interesting." I said after I was able to control my self a little bit better. "What were you two talking about? You didn't think I would actually let you drop it so easily, did you?" I chuckled.

"WELL, I'm trying to convince my stubborn brother that you should become a part of this family _permanently_. William and Victor both agree with me, but _Jesse_, just doesn't." I didn't know what exactly he was talking about, but what ever it was, it made my insides twist and turn. Jesse doesn't want me to be part of the family? Did I do something wrong? Did he really mean it when he said he loved me? By now I had tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I was brought out of my train of thought as Jesse randomly broke down the door and ran into the room. Panic and shock written all over his gorgeous face.

"We have to leave, NOW!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me! I know it's very short but I really just wanted to get something out there. I should be updating more often now that some situations on my end are dealt with. Thank you for your patience and constant support!**

**-Didi**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello reader(s)! I'll save all the talking for the end. So yeah, ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

"No." I said in a final tone.

"…No?" Jesse repeated, shock displayed on his gorgeous face. "What do you mean _no_? We have to get out of here _now_." He said through clenched teeth. Jesse walked up to me and hoisted me over his shoulder and started walking out of the room.

"Put. Me. Down. _Now._" I demanded, anger flooding my voice. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs he did.

"You weren't making any move to leave so I took matters into my own hands Mia. We need to get out of here and we need to go _now_." He retorted. By now William and Victor were standing with the three of us in the foyer.

"Then go." I stated simply.

"When I say _we_ that includes _you_ Mia." I could tell Jesse was suppressing his anger now.

"Does it _look_ like I care? I'm not like one of those other girls that you can just order around telling them what to do. And don't even _think_ about trying to pick me up again because I will hurt you." I said this whilst poking him in the chest with my index finger. He chuckled at my statement.

"And _how_ exactly do you plan on doing that?" He was raising his voice now.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Jesse! Who do you think I am? Do you honestly believe that you can order me around like those other tramps, sluts, and hooker wannabes you used to call girlfriends? If you do then you have a _whole_ other thing coming. While I'm at it, I might as well tell you that you are an egotistic, pompous, presumptuous, rude, pushy, arrogant, disdainful, patronizing SMART ASS! And I am not going _anywhere_ with _you_. Don't try to interrupt me, you _never_ loved me you liar. Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about either. I'm not going to stand here and listen to your bullshit. Those _other_ girls may have listened to all your crap, but I'm not them." I took a deep breath when I finished my little tirade. But I was still fuming. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if I had steam shooting from my ears.

"As much as I love watching my brother get told off, we really do need to go." Victor said from behind me.

"Sorry Victor, but I'm not going. You all go without me."

"FINE." Jesse screamed as he stormed out of the house.

Julian came up to me, hugged me and whispered, "be safe." into my ear. Victor gave me a quick hug and followed after his brothers. William on the other hand pulled me aside.

"Mia… I can see you are hurt by something Jesse has done, and I understand if you don't want to tell me about it, but _please_ think about your decision? We can't keep you safe if you do not come with us. This family loves you, and it would kill us all to lose you."

"I know, I love you all too, but this is a decision I have to make. Jesse… just… I can't explain it but he deserves someone else. Please just respect my decision. You have to leave, now. I don't want any of you getting hurt." I said sincerely. William gave a stiff nod.

"I understand. I will respect your decision but please, take this and take care of yourself. It has no limit so spend away." He said whilst handing me a black credit card. There was a sticky-note attached to the back with the pin number on it.

"Thank you William, for everything your family has done for me. Thank you." I said hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and disappeared through the door. I heard the car engine reeve as they sped out of the driveway.

I ran back upstairs, completely unsure of where to go. I threw all of my clothes into a random suitcase I found and lugged it downstairs, grabbing _his_ iPod on the way. Credit card in hand I made my way to the phone and called a cab. I wasn't sure how long it would take for this presumed 'danger' to arrive, but I hoped I had enough time for the cab to arrive. There was a honk from outside and I ran out. The cab driver, a middle aged man with grey hair and missing teeth threw my bag into the trunk as I got into the back seat. I told him to drive directly to the bus station, since I didn't have a passport. Once out of the driveway I watched the scenery of what I considered my home, even if it was for such a short amount of time. I looked at the dashboard and noticed the date. I hadn't known the date in for what felt like ages. Friday, July 13th. What a fitting date. As I gazed out the window, I felt something tickle my cheek. I touched my cheek with my hand and felt that it was wet with tears. Why was I crying? I swear I have over productive tear ducts.

As the cab made its way to the bus station, I started contemplating on where to go. I wanted to stay away from New York since _they_ seemed to travel there often. Chicago? No, well how about Hollywood? LAGUNA?! No. All though I do like the sound of L.A. _They_ wouldn't go to L.A and risk losing their "energy" to see me, especially that ass Jesse. I paid my cab fare and got in line at the ticket purchaser thing. The girl behind the counter eyed me up and down, and I started to feel self conscious.

"One for L.A. please..." I said in a passive voice.

"Actually make that two tickets please." a very recognizable voice said from behind me. I (somewhat) reluctantly turned around to find two familiar black piercing eyes staring back at me. "You didn't honestly think that I would give up that easily?" Jesse said in a smooth and calm tone. A visibly shaking hand came in between our little staring contest, and I noticed the girl handing Jesse the tickets, whilst batting her eyelashes at him furiously. He took the tickets from her, not breaking our gaze, and handed her a random amount of money.

"What are you doing here Jesse? I thought you left with your family." I said quietly.

"They're your family too Mia." He responded simply. He took my hand in his and led me towards the bus. I tore my hand away from his and glared right at him.

"What? I'm not going anywhere with you. I thought I had made that clear back in the house. Now I'll just take my ticket and be off. Don't follow me." I said, grabbing the ticket out of his hand and running into the bus.

I sat down in my seat and pulled the iPod out turning it on _shuffle._

_Sometimes love, feels like pain, and sometimes I wonder if it's all the same._

_Sometimes life feels just like rain, 'cause you never know when it's goin'a fall down on you. _

No one sat down beside me as the bus pulled out or the station. I looked out the window and saw Jesse looking back at me. It pained me to even look at his face. He looked so... so _broken_. I felt a couple of tears run down the side of my face. I turned my head away from the window, feeling myself break down.

Somehow I managed to sleep throughout the entire bus ride, not waking up once. I got off the bus and took in the sights. The weather was fairly nice, so I decided to go apartment hunting immediately. I made my way over to a not so bad looking building. It was hideous compared to the ones surrounding it, but I liked it. It was plain and simple. Not fancy but casual. Maybe starting over wouldn't be so bad?

I got myself a cell phone and a laptop mainly for work purposes. I was just getting a hang of my cellular phone, when it started beeping. I flipped it open, to notice I had a text message? No one that I know of has my number.

_Mia _

_Where are you? Please, just tell me. I need to talk to you, it's important. Please? I'm begging you. I love you._

_Jesse._

How the hell did he get my number? What a _stalker_! I never replied to his text message, I needed to focus on other things, instead of his gorgeously annoying face.

* * *

It's been about a month since I've seen him. I'm not going to lie, I do tend to cry myself to sleep often, but it's been subsiding... a little. I had a nice job at a small cafe, which plays gigs for indie bands and solo artists trying to get signed. I've heard some pretty good and some pretty terrible singers. My apartment is now styled to my liking. The kitchen is black and red, whilst the living room is black and white. The walls are all white, and the couches and coffee table are black. My bedroom is very 70's. Calmer colours, but still designed in a 70's fashion. I've made a couple of friends at work, and by far my best friend is this girl Jayjay. She's about my height, in all her long black hair, eyebrow piercings, snake bites and nose piercings glory. She's awesome to hang out with, and understands when to not ask too many questions. I've told her about Jesse, not the whole vampire thing, though I'm pretty sure she would believe me, but about everything else. She's helped me get through a lot of situations here in Los Angeles. From watching me break down to watching me break a guy's nose for slapping my ass, and handling the police for me.

I made my way to work, trying to get there a little early, to get a heads up on who would be playing tonight. I met Jayjay in the back, and began changing into our plain black work uniforms.

"Any word on what torture we're going to have to endure tonight Jayjay?" I chuckled.

She began laughing. "No clue, but I did see who was singing, and my, my. The boy is _gorgeous_." I laughed at her, she doesn't usually find anyone even remotely attractive, and for her to call someone gorgeous? This was going to be something worth seeing. I grabbed an order pad and made my way out. The place was already packed, people were screaming to come take their orders first. I was about to scribble down an order when I heard it. I heard his voice and a piano.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting, or could it be that we have been this way before? I know that you don't think that I am trying; I know you're wearing thinned down to the core._

_But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find. _

I turned my head to see Jesse staring at me. His eyes, though pitch black still held so much emotion in them. Hurt, sadness and...love?

_This is not what I intended,_

I heard a guitar start and noticed that Julian was playing the piano, Victor was on drums and William was playing the bass, whilst Jesse was playing guitar and singing.

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger, I may have failed but I have loved you from the start. _

_Oh, but hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again... don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find, it's impossible to breath in so deep, breath me I'm yours to keep, hold on to your words, 'cause talk is cheap. And remember me tonight when you're asleep. _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind. Oh, I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find. _

Jesse started making his way toward me, still singing.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind. Because I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find, impossible to find..._

I was in shock by the end of the song, I tears streaming down my face, as people around us started clapping vigorously. He embraced me, and whispered "I'm sorry" into my ear. All I could do was nod, and squeeze him even harder to me. I really had missed him. I opened my eyes and saw Jayjay's jaw hanging open as she mouthed 'is that him?!' to me. I smiled at her and she began jumping up and down clapping her hands. My boss gave me the rest of the night off as soon as she took one look at Jesse and his brothers. I greeted Will, Victor and Julian quietly, Jesse never removing his arms from around my waist.

We didn't say anything to each other as we made our way to my apartment. Once safely inside, I locked the door behind me. Jesse was sitting on a couch; arms wide open for me to go join him. Once again the boy underestimates me.

"What are you doing here Jesse?" I sighed as I sat across from him on the love seat.

"Julian, Victor and William missed you." I felt my heart break when he said that. So if he didn't miss me what was that little performance all about? "But... I was nothing without you. I'm sorry if I ever upset you. Julian told me what happened, and you have to understand that there is a good reason that I don't want to change you."

"Whoa, wait what? Change me? I don't get it. Change me into what?" Then I put two and two together. He thought I wanted him to change me into a vampire?

"Into what? A vampire, what else? I can't change you into a werewolf or a witch. Now back to my reasoning behind it. If I change you, there is a high chance that you might not end up like us. You might need blood to survive. I don't want to change you into something you'll regret later on when it comes to feeding." I sat there frozen.

"I don't recall ever asking to be changed into anything, I mean, it would be pretty cool, but it's not high on my priorities. Oh, and I still hate you with a passion. You didn't actually think that a couple little words thrown here and there, would fix anything?"

"I don't even understand what I did!" He screamed.

"You're so goddamn STUBBORN!" I screamed back. He walked up to me, grabbed my face in his hands, and kissed me. I melted into him and kissed him back. Oh boy did I miss him or what?

"Looks like you two made up!"

**A/N: Yeah I know, I took long. But in my defence, I was in the hospital for a while, including my birthday. Not exactly how I imagined it but whatever. I hope you liked it, and the next chapter shall be coming up soon. It's already underway. Thanks for reading!**

**Songs: **_**Wish you well **_**by **_**Thousand Foot Krutch **_**AND **_**Fall for you**_** by Secondhand Serenade.**


End file.
